


home is in your arms

by Kattylove6092



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Held Captive, Kylo is cut off from the Force, Kylo is held captive, Rey Doesn't Really Hate Kylo Ren, Rey Hates Kylo Ren, Savior Rey, it gets real gorey, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattylove6092/pseuds/Kattylove6092
Summary: Rey and Ben's force bond continues after Snoke, and it confuses them both. But when Ben is in trouble, Rey can't ignore him.How can Rey save the man she thinks she hates? And what happens when she does?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fic!! I am so excited to see what you all think. Feel free to leave any comments or questions.  
> If you want to send me a message you can also find me over at tumblr (kattylovesreylo or kattylove6092).

**Chapter 1**

 

Rey sat in her bunk, looking up at the ceiling of it, the sleep she so wished for not coming to her. She felt foolish. How could she have thought he would change? How could she have started to care for a- a monster?

 

_ He isn't a monster. He is still there.  _ How else could she feel him? How else could she feel the way she did?

 

Rey exhaled harshly as she rolled onto her side and gasped when she saw him.

 

_ How? _

 

_ I don't know scavenger. _

 

She heard the reply as clear as day, as if the man she saw was right there in the room. Rey could see him in a room, his back to her, his head bent down in his hands. She sat up and turned towards him.

 

_ This shouldn't work. This connection was never- _ she started off, being cut off by his soundless reply.

 

_ Well obviously that was a lie. _

 

Rey felt a wave of emotion roll over her as she heard, no felt, the phrase 'as is all else in my life'. She hated this. Hated feeling his loneliness. His betrayal and hurt rolled off of him and into her as if they were her own emotions.

 

_ Look at me. _

 

Her mind reached out and asked before she could stop herself. Rey had no interest to see that man- see the murder.  She wanted nothing more than to kill him after what he had said to her, how he tried to manipulate her. She felt a relief in her stomach when he did not turn to face her.

 

_ I meant everything I said. I won't apologize for it, starlight. You aren't nothing. _

 

Rey flinched at the words, her anger seething out of her. She hoped, begged he could feel it.

 

_ Don't call me that. Don't call me anything you heartless man. _

 

_ Heartless? I could only wish that was the case. _

 

Rey could hear the thoughts in her head before hearing him curse under his breath and finally turn to face her and stand up.

 

His frame towered over her as she sat still on the bunk, watching him. He walked towards her and locked his eyes with her own hazel ones.

 

She could feel him trying to scan into her head, trying to find something.

 

_ You can see me and the room around me. Yet I just see you. None of your surroundings. Why? _

 

His question burned hot on the back of her neck as she pushed at the nagging inside her head.

 

_ Get. Out. Stop this. _

 

Rey sent to him. She watched a smirk grew on his lips, a rush of sadness rolling off of him.

 

"If only I could stop this. Stop seeing another-" he started to speak out loud then stopped.

 

_ You can shut me out you know? Stop this. You just have to push me out. I'll go. _

 

Rey swallowed harshly at his words, the tips of her ears burning as she watched him look away retreating more into his own head to think.

 

_ I can't.  _ She lied as she watched him shake his head and turn around again.

 

_ Can't or won't? You said it yourself, I am a heartless man. You think I will never learn. Don't try to deny it. I could see it myself. Feel it for myself. _

 

Kylo turned around then, his eyes soft and searching as he looked into hers. The eyes Rey saw did not remind him of Kylo. They reminded her of something she saw before he murdered his father. A twinkle in them almost.

 

Leia always said that was her Ben, her son. Rey saw that in him now. That's why she couldn't push him out. If Rey did that while that change was still clear on his face she would be breaking that little hope that remained in Leia that her son was there, despite her saying he was completely gone to her.

 

_ Maybe he is to her... _

 

Kylo heard it clear as day in his head before it disappeared. He cocked his head to the side and studied Rey, wishing she hadn't cut the thought before he could hear the rest. It was clear she was speaking of him.

 

_ I can't cut this tie. I have tried.  _ Rey responded to his look.

 

It wasn't a lie, she had tried but every time she did, that look in his eyes appeared again.

 

_ The offer still stands, starlight. You and I- _

 

The bond was cut off suddenly, making Kylo feel like his breath was just knocked out of him. She had obviously ended the connection, cutting him off and leaving him alone again.

 

Rey turned to look at who had walked into the sleeping quarters, interrupting the connection she had to Ren with the sudden slam of the door.

 

"Rey, you're up. Good. Leia wants to talk to you about our next move." Finn said then stopped as he looked at her with worry in his eyes, noticing her discomfort."You okay sweetheart?" he asked as he walked towards her.

 

Rey stood up quickly and nodded as she took in a deep breath and sighed, walking towards her friend.

"I'm fine, just dazed from sleep that's all." She lied, linking arms with her friend. Inside she could feel the utter lonely and heartbroken emotions that rolled over her in waves. She assumed that was still something from Kylo.

 

Inside she could hear a little voice though, the voice of the lonely little girl left behind. She knew in some part of her mind that she couldn't blame all the loneliness on Kylo, even though she would.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she headed to meet with Leia.

~~~~

Days passed by before Rey felt the connection again. She was in a meeting chamber, working on where to put a new base. Since the death of Supreme Leader Snoke, more people had joined in the fight against The First Order. They needed more room than the Falcon and one other shelter on a small planet that was just passed Jakku. She had been looking at possible planets on the holonet and maps when she suddenly felt a pain in her legs as if she had been struck by a blaster.

 

Rey shot up from her seat and looked around before looking at her legs where they burned with such great pain. There were no marks, no scars or anything else to show why she felt like she had been hit. Then she could hear the yells.

 

_ You killed him! You let her go. The Supreme Leader was right to doubt you. You were bested by a girl all for what? Affection towards her? _

 

The voice was unfamiliar to Rey. She gasped as she sat back down, feeling a painful slash on her back. She touched it, knowing there would be nothing there but still needing to make sure.

 

_ I'm sorry. I'm weak. I'm sorry. Close it. Shut me out... _

 

Rey could hear Kylo Ren then, his voice the soft whisper over the pain she could feel from him. He had reached out to her. He had reached out to her without thinking about it while in pain.

 

The thought made her heart twinge in her chest as she reached out more then, searching for him. She hit a barrier, a stop he had set up. She could hear him and feel him, but he made sure she couldn't see him.

 

_ They found out. They know. They are coming. _

 

Rey could hear the panic in his thoughts before she grabbed her head as she yelled out in pain. She physically whimpered as she leaned into herself and shook.

 

_ I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _

 

Then the connection was gone. Rey couldn't reach out. She couldn't think or speak back to the apology before Ren shut her out. She still could feel the sting and the despair.

 

"Kylo..." she mumbled softly as she looked around the room. She needed to find someone. Anyone. She knew she couldn't go to Finn or Poe. They wouldn't understand, or may even see her as a threat because of this. Luke was gone. Han was gone...

 

Leia.

 

Rey stood up quickly then, forgetting the maps and her duty at hand. She was thankful that she hadn't heard this all just twenty minutes before when she was giving scouting troops details for planets to look over. Leia had trusted her with it while focusing on other duties.

 

_ Kylo... Kylo. _ Rey sent out, searching for that thread that seemed to connect them. She felt it faintly, but couldn't hear him. Couldn't find it completely.

 

_ Kylo... Ben... you'll be saved. _

 

She sent without really thinking. She hoped he heard her, her panic raising as she ran into Leia's quarters to see her reading. The older woman looked up in shock as Rey closed the door, locking it after scanning for anyone else.

 

Seeing they were alone, Rey walked over and set her hands square on the table that Leia was at, leaning over it to talk in a hushed voice.

 

"Ky- Ben is in danger."

~~~~

Rey searched the span of the space for that line that connected her to the man she had felt in pain.

 

_ Kylo? _

 

She finally got a reply. Not words but a feeling. One of hope and of yearning.

 

_ I am here starlight. _

 

She sighed softly as she placed a hand to her chest and looked over to the older woman who she had been sitting with for almost nine hours while waiting for her calls to be answered.

 

_ What did I say about that? _

 

Rey couldn't stop herself from scolding him. She was met with a laughter that was a feeling more than an actual sound.

 

_ I'm sorry Rey. I am so sorry. _

 

The words he said with started off with that laugh before turning darker. Worry washed over her.

 

_ Kylo, your mother is here. I- I didn't know what else to do. _

 

Rey found herself telling him. She didn't know why, but she felt like he should know. The link was silent for a while, no contact made back to her. She wondered what she did wrong.

 

_ I don't want her in on this Rey. I can't. She isn't my mother anymore. She is not Kylo Ren's mother. _

 

_ No but she is Ben Solo's. And he is hurt and in need. _

 

Rey responded with a snappy reply, as she exhaled softly and bit her lower lip. Kylo went silent again, the line not giving her any hints as to what he was feeling.

_  
_ _ Rey. Please don't let her. I don't need help. I'm receiving what I should. You need to run though. You deserve the stars and not what Hux has planned. _

 

Rey's body felt the wave of panic come over her as she tried to show him she was not afraid. She felt fear, but also knew she had to let him know that she was going to start to trust him.

 

_ What did you mean? When you asked me to join you? _

 

She knew now may not be the time to ask, but she couldn't stop herself. It kept prying at her head.

 

_ I wanted you to come with me. I didn't care where. I just wanted you to come with me. _

 

His words were harshly honest against her soul as she felt tears start to leak out of her eyes.

 

_ You know I will never serve under The First Order. _

 

_ I never asked that of you Rey. I never did star- _

 

He stopped the last part. Rey could feel a emotion rolling against her, that she couldn't identify. She leaned forward, looking for his face in her mind.

 

_ You would never leave power. _

 

_ I already gave it up for you Rey. I took you instead of the droid to save you. I went after the Resistance that wanted to kill me, but never if you were there. I kept your friend alive when I could have killed him. I did everything I could. _

 

_ Not everything. You still- _

 

_ What? Killed my father? I thought that would save me. _

 

Rey felt her anger boiling again as she sighed and swallowed harshly. She wanted to end the connection

 

_ No you don't. _

 

That thought was from her own mind she realized.

 

_ Rey, just run. I'm not savable. My own mother knows that. Everyone does. No one there will help you if you were to try to help me and you can't do it on your own. You'll just get hurt and I- _

 

_ Can't on my own? Shut your mouth. _

 

Rey then ended the connection as she shook her head, fuming.

 

Leia looked at her and scanned her face.

 

"Is he alright?" she asked softly. If Leia was honest she wasn't sure her son was still inside of Kylo, but that didn't mean she wanted him to suffer. If her son was there, he had already suffered enough.

 

"He is for now, but once I get a hold of him he may not be." Rey said through gritted teeth. She stood up and left quickly, Leia trying to grab her and stop her but knowing it was useless.

 

"May the force be with that girl..." Leia muttered as she shook her head and leaned back in her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is trapped, and his Rey comes to the rescue. But will they both make it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the second chapter! I am currently working on chapter 11 for this fic, so let's just say I have had this stewing for a while! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave comments and questions, if you so feel the want to. I love hearing from you all.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Kylo sat in the cell that Hux had put him in once he had passed out. He hated this. Hated that he couldn't fight back. He hated that he put the beautiful scavenger,  _ his  _ beautiful scavenger in danger. His Rey… Kylo's mind drifted as he sat in the little room, letting his eyes close. He knew he wouldn't make it out of this. He didn't deserve to. He wasn't wanted- not by The First Order, not by his family, not by this powerful and feisty woman he had fallen for the moment he saw her. Why try and fight his way out?

He heard the door to the cell opening as he opened his eyes.

 

"Ah, he is awake." He recognized the voice of the ginger who would take his life soon.

 

"It is something people do once in a while." Kylo retorted, his eyes locking on the other man.

 

"Oh, you are in no position for that attitude Ren." Hux said as he walked over and crouched down to the other, grabbing his chin and forcing his face up.

 

"What do you want, Hux? Hurt me some more? Take my position of power? Oh wait, you already did that last one." Kylo said keeping a steady gaze with Hux.

 

The ginger moved, smacking Kylo's head to the side.

 

"Oh Ren, if only you knew what I had in store for you. You noticed that you can't move things in here, right? Can't choke me like you used to?" Hux asked as he walked over  to the box in the corner that Kylo had eyed. "This. This machine is what makes you a useless man."

 

"You see, I couldn't have you fighting your way out with that nasty little power you have, so I had a dampening device set up here. The issue is, I think that you can still talk to your little scavenger trash, even with this box." Hux continued as he turned to smirk at Kylo, his hands crossed in front of it. "Luckily for me, I found a man who can enhance these dampening properties."

  
Hux turned and motioned for another man who Kylo hadn't noticed before to walk up and over to his side, bowing his head in respect to the red head.

 

"You see Ren, I know I can't hurt you enough physically for you to lose that wit. So I am changing my tactic." As Hux spoke, the man at his side started to fiddle and work with the black box. "If I can get the power in here high enough, then I can nip your little conversations with that rat."

 

With that Kylo tried to lunge forward only for a sharp pain to tug at his wrists, reminding him of the cuffs on his wrists.

 

He couldn't lose that connection. He couldn't lose his Rey. Even when they weren't talking, he could feel her. Feel that slight light around him. He couldn't lose that.

 

Hux read his face, the anger that rested over Kylo's features clear with a worry lying just under them.

 

"Ah, I thought that might a reaction from you. You see Kylo Ren, I don't want to physically torture you anymore. I just want to watch you rot from the inside out." Hux said as he smiled at the trapped man. He dipped his head and turned to walk out, telling the man to let him know when the box was improved.

 

"No!!! I'll kill you! I swear it Armitage! " Kylo yelled at the man as he fought as the chains.

 

Kylo looked down, focusing on the Force around him that he could still feel.

 

_ Rey! Rey. They're cutting me- Rey! _

 

Kylo could already feel the Force around him starting to fade. His eyes shot open as he looked up at the man working on the box.

 

"Please... Please, don't do this." Kylo looked at him, begging. He was suddenly filled with such anger that he was starting to beg , but he was filled with so much more worry and sadness over that, that he couldn't stop himself.

 

"It's The Supreme Leader's orders sir." was all the small man said.

 

"He is nothing but a man who kissed the right asses, please. I'm begging you. The man who held that title just a few days ago is begging you to help." Kylo said, graveling at the man's feet. "Please."

 

"It's the Supreme Leader's orders." Was the only response again.

 

"Have you ever been in love? So infatuated and in love that you would do anything for them?" Kylo said softly, looking at the man. He froze at this and his cold look met Kylo's eyes.

 

"I did have a love like that once. He was my world. My love. We lived in a village. One you and your troops visited.  Tuanul." The man said as he walked over to Kylo and looked down at him. "Maybe you remember it? You told your people to kill them all. Some of us escaped out of pure luck."

 

The man crouched down and looked Kylo dead in the eye, his eyes full of lose and fire.

 

"My love did not make it. I escaped the shooting, only to be captured by one of the men in your troop and brought to work here."

 

The man stood up again and walked back to the box, his hands in fists.

 

"I-I'm sorry." Was all Kylo could say looking down.

 

"Sorry will not bring back my family. I have no choice to work. I work for The First Order, or I die. And I want to live to see the Resistance rise, so I work." The man looked at Kylo pointedly before continuing on.  "You are part of everything I want to see fall."

 

"I killed Snoke." Kylo said suddenly. "I killed him to save my love. My love who is a Resistance fighter. Who is probably coming here now to try and save me. I can't reach her. I can't warn her or help her get back to the people she cares about." Kylo looked down, a single tear falling down his face as he started to break down, his body exhausted on all fronts.

 

"I don't care what happens to me. I deserve it. I don't care what you think of me. I just need to save her. Save my starlight." Kylo mumbled softly as he tried to calm himself, keeping his eyes on the ground.

 

The man's hands slowed down in their work as he looked at him and then back to the box.

 

"Who is she? The woman you speak of?" He asked Kylo, not looking at the broken man.

 

"Rey. She is close friends with FN-2187. Finn he goes by. She is also close with Poe, a man I held here. She-" He stopped and looked down. "She was a companion to Han Solo and works with Leia personally." Kylo finally finished as he looked up at the man, his eyes rimmed red.

 

The man was looking back at him shocked.

 

"She loves you?" He asked astonished as Kylo let out a barking, bitter laugh at his question.

 

"A monster like me? No. She is saving me because she thinks I can be turned to their side. As if they would accept my help if I did..." Kylo trailed off at the end.

 

The man looked conflicted as he turned back to the box, messing with it some more.

 

"So, you're willing to fight for a girl who you think could never love you?" The man asked softly.

 

"Yes." Kylo said without hesitation. He watched the man look over and eye him.

 

Suddenly he felt the air lightening as the Force started to seep back into him and around him. He smiled at the man and sighed as he closed his eyes.

 

_ Kylo, where were you? What happened? You were gone. I thought- _

 

'I thought I was too late', she finished in her own head, hoping he couldn't hear him.

 

_ Hux cut off the force somehow. I was trapped. I got a way to you though starlight, and I need you to turn around. _

 

_ You just assume that I am on my way? _

Kylo chuckled softly as he smiled, the Force strengthening to the point that he could see around Rey. See she was in a little ship, a small one that she thought would be able to slide through undetected.

 

_ I don't assume anything my scavenger. I can see around you. _

 

_ I can't see you. _

 

Rey's body sent waves of anxiety through their connection and he smiled.

 

_ I have mine closed off to you. I don't want you to see me like this. _ Kylo sent that to Rey who seemed to relax without realizing it while nodding.

 

_ I'm still coming. I can't- _

 

"I can't give up on you." she said softly out loud to herself. She had just lost Luke, and just kept seeing so many people die around her she couldn't give up on Ben.

 

_ Ben... _

 

Kylo felt his face soften as he smiled at her thought.

 

_ I don't actually mind you using that name starlight. I don't mind that you see him in me, even though he is just a wish my mother and father have shown you. _

 

Kylo's heart grew sad, trying to hold it back. Rey could still feel the waves of it all against her.

 

_ It may be a wish, but it isn't one they gave me. _

 

Kylo smiled at the words, his face beaming.

 

_ Please don't come, Rey. Please stay safe sweetheart. _

 

_ What did I say about those names Kylo? _

 

Ren smiled as he sighed and left the connection fade, opening his eyes slowly to look at the man.

 

"Thank you." he said softly.

 

The man just looked away and sighed.

 

"I'm doing this for your girl, not for you. She seems to be important to the cause that can set us all free." The short man said as he finished fixing the box back, cutting Kylo off from the force.

 

For a Force Sensitive, he felt like he was choking on something almost. As if there was a something in his throat. He hated it, but at least he got a message through to Rey, his little starlight.

 

~~~~

 

Rey was determined to find him. She didn't know why exactly. She told herself it was for Leia or Luke, but she knew it was something deep inside her that pulled her to leave so suddenly.

 

Finn had tried to convince her to let him know what she was doing, or even let him come with her. Or to have Poe go with her, someone just to watch her back. Rey knew that neither of them would understand why she was doing what she was doing, so she couldn't bring them with her or let time know why she needed the ship.

 

She even got snarky about it when Finn didn't give up on the request. She ended up shouting at him that she was on her own with no one watching her back for so long she would be fine with this trip. Finn just nodded solemnly at that and hugged her before handing her some supplies and a letting her take a small ship.

 

She was now at warp speed towards the ship she assumed held Kylo. As the ship moved on auto pilot, Rey worked on a plan to get on the ship and get Kylo out. She knew that he was in a cell. She would have to access a map of some sort when-

 

Rey's thoughts were cut short by a crushing emptiness that rolled over her. One she hadn't felt in years. The force connection was gone. She could feel the Force around her, but that connection was gone.

 

_ Kylo's gone. _

  
Rey tried to shake the thought as she swallowed harshly. She didn't know why that thought affected her the way it did. She had wanted the bond gone, right? But she also knew he wasn't gone. He had told her they had the Force dampened to him in his cell. They must have just straightened that. Rey wouldn't admit it but she hoped that was the case.

 

Soon enough she looked out to see she had stopped warp speed and the ship she had wanted was before her.

 

She moved her ship towards it, heading towards what she assumed was the docking port. She headed towards it, feeling her ship pulled in after she got close enough. She landed her ship and then headed towards the exit of her ship, her hands up as she lowered the ramp out of it. She was greeted with storm troopers with their guns raised. She held her ground, eyes scanning over them all.

 

"I had a feeling you would make an appearance."

 

The voice pulled her eyes to the front of the group as they parted. She recognized the redheaded man in front of her.

 

"Armitage Hux." She said curtly as she walked forward, her hands still raised.

 

"I have an offer for you." She continued as the man just eyed her.

 

"An offer? Why should I hear you out, hm? What could you have to offer me?" Hux finally asked as he stepped towards Rey, meeting her half way.

 

"I have myself to offer." She said simply.

 

"Yourself? For what scavenger?" he asked as he eyed her.

 

Rey finally put her hands down at her sides as she caught the other man's eyes.

 

"I was able to beat Kylo Ren. I took him down and escaped after killing your Supreme Leader. He may have pulled the lightsaber through him, but he did it to strike me down and finish his training. I am stronger than him. I fought him off, even though he had the saber. I am the one that you want. He is just a weak man." Rey said simply, holding back her emotions as well as she could. She covered what little that shown through with a sneer.

 

"You think I will let him live? You assume he is still alive?" Hux said as he let out a smile and shook his head. "Why should I trust what you say?"

 

"Because I came here willingly." Rey said as she crossed her hands in front of her body.

 

"That is what worries me, girl. That you came here willingly to trade yourself for this man." Hux said as he started to circle Rey. His eyes pricked her skin in ways she despised.

 

"I came here not to trade myself. I do not want to be a prisoner. I wish to help." Rey said as she followed Hux with her eyes. He stopped in front of her again.

 

He watched her and shook his head.

 

"Take her to the holding cells." Hux said simply, turning around.

 

Rey swallowed harshly then, letting the men grab her as she was walked out of the room. Soon enough she was in a hall, empty except for the two guards that held her and herself. The cell block around her was cold with no to little sound. This was it.

 

Rey twisted, pushing one of the guards off her with the force, her arm grabbing the hidden lightsaber and hitting the other one, slashing into the armor. The one she had thrown off of her tried to grab her, only to he stopped by her throwing an arm back and force choking him. The one she had hit went to grab a radio in his dazed state. Before Rey could think about it, she sent the saber through him, stopping him before he could reach what he had hoped to.

 

Rey stumbled back as she sheathed the saber and dropped it, looking over what she had done. Her eyes grew wide as she shook her head trying to calm herself. She had planned on incapacitating them, not killing them. It was as if she couldn't stop herself. It was as if that power that Luke had seen in her exploded inside.

 

_ That power he had been terrified of. _ She thought to herself as she sighed and looked around. She needed to move soon. Another patrol would probably come through soon and see the two clones dead on the ground and alarms would be rung.

 

Rey backed up to the wall and concentrated on focusing. She needed to find where Kylo was. She was in a cell block so this seemed like a good place to start, right. That was what she needed to do. Kylo had said he was in a special cell with a Force dampening device in it. That means the rest of the cells should be easy for her to feel into, right?

 

It was worth a shot to Rey.

 

Slowly, Rey walked down the hall, feeling against them. She could tell one cell she passed had a man in it, the next one was empty, and the next one had a body in it, but there was no life signal in it. This process went on for a while before she reached one that made her body run cold. This had to be it.

Rey took out the lightsaber she had picked up off the floor once she had composed herself earlier, and activated it, hitting the locks on it with it. Once, twice, three times. It took a total of six hits before the door opened.

 

Rey looked inside to see Kylo on the ground, watching the door. She walked over to him and crouched in front of him, giving him a small smile.

 

"Rey..." Kylo said softly, sure he was dreaming. He felt her touch his cheek before standing up and using the saber she held in her hand to cut the chains of the cuffs he was in.

 

"We have to go." She said as she offered her hand down to him.

 

This wasn't a dream. She had made it. His little spit fire had made it to him.

 

Kylo took her hand and stood, smiling at her as she turned and walked out once she checked the hall for any approaching guards. He followed her down, before stopping and taking lead.

 

"I know the ship better. I can get us out." Kylo said softly to her as he saw guards coming and shoved her into a alcove in the wall, blocking her with his body as the guards passed.

 

Rey could feel his body against her. Feel the Force around them buzzing at the contact. She could sense the worry but admiration rolling off of Kylo as they started to run down the hall, still holding hands.

 

~~~~

 

It took longer than Rey would have liked, but they had made it just outside of the hanger where her ship was kept. She watched as Kylo walked up to a panel and sighed, swallowing before placing his hand over the glowing screen.

 

"Luckily Hux is more of an idiot than I believed." Kylo mumbled under his breath as the hanger doors opened. "He left my print in the system." He said, giving Rey a smirk that did things to her. She hadn't seen him smile or show any emotions really. She liked it on him.

 

'I don't like him in general, so I don't like that smile' she found herself mentally scolding herself. Besides, now was not the time for this.

 

"Which one?" Kylo asked. He grimaced as he saw the one that Rey pointed too was being surrounded by guards.

 

"That won't do." Kylo mumbled as he looked around before seeing a old X-wing that they had taken in with hostages. "That one." He said as he took her hand and headed towards the unwatched vehicle. He knew it was still a risk, but it was easier to get to than Rey's ship.

 

Soon they reached the ship and Kylo lifted Rey up. Normally Rey would protest, but right now was not the time for it. She got in, offering him a hand as he crowded into the small space. There was very little room. She moved around to let Kylo in and he sat down, looking around before sighing.

 

Next thing Rey knew, she was being pulled down onto his lap.

 

_ What the hell do you think you're doing!?  _ Rey shouted at Kylo though the force bond.

 

_ There is already so little room, and one seat. If we want this to work with the ship closed, we have to share. Sorry to assume you didn't want me to sit on you instead. I would crush you.  _ Kylo sent back, his tone aggravated. 

 

Rey wanted to protest, but knew now was not the time, and instead reached up to close the top over them. This drew the attention of the stormtroopers who were watching the other ship. They started to run towards the X-wing.

 

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Kylo asked Rey as she started pushing buttons and pulling things. 

 

The ship started up and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

 

"I am sure I can figure it out." She said before she turned her attention forward and grabbed the steering column and prayed she knew what she was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta, roseeee_j! Your support means the world to me. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey find a nice planet to land on and their relationship grows. 
> 
> ""I'm not sure, but we will figure something out. I just have to stop." He said as he opened the hatch above them and lifted Rey out of the cockpit, letting her down as he climb out himself, wincing at the pain despite himself.
> 
> Rey looked over as Kylo got out, and noticed his back was slightly bleeding.
> 
> "Kylo, you're hurt." She said softly as she moved to touch him. She touched his back and shook her head as she saw the scars and the still bleeding wounds on him. "Hux did this."She said softly as her anger started to boil up. She didn't know why she felt protective of him, but she did. She felt angry and upset that someone had done this to Kylo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so surprise! Here is a new chapter already! Two in one week?! Yes! I got excited so I had to post this. I hope you all enjoy the direction the story is going! 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and questions. Headcanons are amazing to hear too!!   
> Thanks for your continuing support!

 

**Chapter 3**

 

It was a few hours later and Rey and Kylo had bickered about where to go. Finally Rey had given in and allowed Kylo to put in coordinates. She seemed taken aback as they came into range of Naboo.

 

"We just need to stop somewhere to leave this and get settled some before we figure out what to do." Kylo said simply, as if he knew what was going through her head exactly. She realized he could feel it though their force bond.

 

"But can we get another ship here?" She asked as he landed in a field, away from anyone that they could see on the surface.

 

"I'm not sure, but we will figure something out. I just have to stop." He said as he opened the hatch above them and lifted Rey out of the cockpit, letting her down as he climb out himself, wincing at the pain despite himself.

 

Rey looked over as Kylo got out, and noticed his back was slightly bleeding.

 

"Kylo, you're hurt." She said softly as she moved to touch him. She touched his back and shook her head as she saw the scars and the still bleeding wounds on him. "Hux did this."She said softly as her anger started to boil up. She didn't know why she felt protective of him, but she did. She felt angry and upset that someone had done this to Kylo.

 

"Rey, I'm fine. Really. I just need it to not be rubbing against that seat. Besides, we need to lose the ship. I'm sure they put a tracker in it after they took it from a fighter." Kylo mumbled as he walked away from the X-wing.

 

"Kylo Ren, you stop it right there!" Rey yelled out of anger. She knew he could feel the annoyance rolling off of her in waves.

 

"Now, you come back over here and sit down." She said once he stopped walking.

 

He turned to look at her, eyeing her with what Rey could only classify as a small smirk in the corner of his mouth.

 

"Are you worried about me, starlight?" Kylo asked her softly, trying to reach across their connection.

 

_ More than I- _

 

Rey cut off her thoughts when she felt him trying to reach through the connection to her.

 

She shook her head and wanted to scream, but instead started to walk off, towards the river that she could hear nearby.

 

Kylo shook his head. This woman was maddening, but he loved it all the same. He followed behind her at a good distance. He walked up and she was sitting on a rock near the stream.

 

"I'm sorry." He said softly then. He almost stumbled backwards, taken aback by her reaction.

 

She stormed over to him and stood inches from him as she started to yell up at him.

 

"I just risked my ass to come save you. I told you to stop the pet names. I want to help you for god's know what reason, because your back is bleeding. I lost my ship. Who knows when we will find another one? And where the hell are we going to go?!" She shouted, her finger starting to poke into his chest.

 

Ren just watched her, his eyes darting between the fire in her eyes and her lips. He didn't know what he was doing next, as he leaned down and grabbed the yelling lips in his.

 

He felt a sudden spark in his body, his back itching but not hurting. It felt like when a wound healed over and the dried blood peeled off.

 

"Ow!!" Kylo said as he pulled back, holding the back of his head. He opened his eyes he hadn't known he closed, to see Rey holding a small rock in her hand.

 

"You are ridiculous!!!" Rey yelled as she whirled around and walked onto the bank of the river, crossing her arms in a huff. 

 

Kylo went to say something, but was too distracted by Rey who was storming back towards him with fury in her eyes. Something else laid behind it.

 

He leaned back some expecting her to be holding another bigger rock to hit him with. He was shocked instead when she reached up on her toes to grab his hair and pull him down into a heated kiss. He hissed softly at the pain of her pulling his hair, but that was soon forgotten as their lips crashed together.

 

She was kissing him. His starlight was kissing him. His Rey.

 

No, she wasn't his. But in this moment, he would let himself believe it. She would never be his.

 

The kisses got more fevered and then suddenly she was pulling back and looking down. She licked her lips and Ren's eyes followed her tongue to scan her kiss swollen lips.

 

"Can I please take a look at your back?" She asked softly then. She seemed timid and lost in her own head.

 

Kylo just nodded and turned around, his back facing Rey.

 

"It's-" Rey stopped, talking and Kylo turned around to face her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"There's nothing there." She said simply. 

 

Kylo reached around his back to check for himself, and felt nothing there. He was also suddenly aware he wasn't wearing a covering over his chest and felt his ears starting to flush.

 

He noticed Rey's own face start to blush as he realized he projected that across their bond.

 

"Well, one less thing to worry about." He said not sure what else to say.

 

Rey nodded before sighing and looking over at the ship before quirking her head sideways and smiling a small thoughtful smile.

 

"You said they probably put a tracker on it, right?" She said before looking back to Kylo.

 

"Well yes, but I don't see why that is of importance to us." He said a little frustrated as he realized that they were still stranded without a ship. And he was still shirtless. And Rey had kissed him.

 

"Where would they normally put a tracker?" Rey said then continued on when Kylo gave her a blank expression. "I may be able to get it off and we can use the ship.”

 

"That still doesn't give us any clue as to where to go with it." Kylo said. His mind drifted to having Rey on his lap, their bodies pressed together in the cockpit. The way her ass rub-

 

Kylo shook his head to stop his thoughts and realized Rey was already on the ship, looking over it.

 

"At least this solves one issue, right? We get the tracker off the ship, head to a new planet where they can't follow us to and go from there." Rey said as she looked back at the ship. She wanted to suggest they go to the Resistance base, but she knew they would try to kill Kylo on spot and that he wouldn't even hear of it.

 

_ Normally they are placed inside of the console system. _ Kylo sent through the link as he walked over to join her in the search.

 

Rey looked where he had suggested, digging through wires and seeing the tracker. She sighed and pulled her head back and looked over at Kylo sighing. "I need something to pull it out. The wires are too strong to pull."

 

Kylo looked at Rey's hip where the lightsaber was before grabbing it.

 

"Hey, what are you-" Rey stopped as Kylo hit a rock, breaking it with the saber before picking up the small piece.

 

She studied Kylo's face and movements as he walked back over to her and hilted the lightsaber to her belt again. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away holding a hand back for the piece of stone.

 

Soon enough she had used the jagged stone to cut the wires and pull the transmitter out of the console.

 

"That was easy enough." She remarked as she leaned back out and handed it out to Kylo.

 

He was standing there, watching her. His expression was clouded by something, his eyes quickly moving to the ground before looking back up to grab the tracker. Rey wondered what he was thinking, but didn't ask. This situation was weird and hard enough without Rey asking unnecessary questions that would lead to an argument.

 

"Now just to break it." Kylo mused as he looked at the tracker.

 

As Rey jumped down from where she was, she extended a hand back to the tracker. Kylo handed it over willingly and within seconds Rey had broken the tracker with the lightsaber. She tucked the saber away quickly and looked up to Kylo.

 

They just stood like that for a few moments, watching the other and absorbing all that had happened.

 

"Guess we should figure out what to do." Rey finally said as she sighed softly and looked around. "Not here though. They could have already tracked us here.

 

Kylo nodded before hauling himself into the cockpit of the X-wing and offering a hand to Rey to help her in. She settled on his lap and Kylo's thoughts drifted as Rey started up the ship and took off towards an unknown destination.

 

~~~~

 

Soon enough they landed  on what Kylo believed was an Endor moon.

 

"I couldn't think of anywhere else." Rey said simply, as if feeling his question. "They would look on Jakku I thought. Here we can hide in the trees for now." She finished as she climbed out of the X-wing once they had landed.

 

"Smart." Was all Kylo said as he followed her out of the craft, looking around them.

 

Rey had landed them in one of the small clearings, and there were forests all around them. It was a beautiful place.

 

"So, what now?" Rey asked after taking in her surroundings before turning to face Kylo, her hands on her hips.

 

He thought for a moment, absently running his tongue over his bottom lip before looking back up to Rey.

 

"For now, I think we find a shelter. I highly doubt we will think of anything good right now. I'm exhausted and you should rest." Kylo offered the idea, noticing that Rey's cheeks were a light pink and she wouldn't meet his gaze.

 

"It shouldn't be too hard to find somewhere in the woods. If needed, I'm sure I can use a few branches to work something out." Rey said before turning on her heels and running towards the woods as if her life depended on it.

 

Kylo just followed begrudgingly, wondering what he had done wrong this time. He was never sure how to act around Rey. His brain just seemed to stop functioning and his body felt awkward and stiff. He wasn't enough. He wasn't a man, but a monster to her.

 

By the time Kylo caught up to Rey she had found a nice alcove of trees that were close together and had some vines and leaves she was working on tying around the trunks as if to make a roof. He watched her, her movements quick and fluid and beautiful. He caught himself licking his lips again as he stood up and cleared his throat to get his attention.

 

"How can I help?" He asked her softly, as if not to scare her off.

 

Rey glanced up at him and shrugged her shoulders before looking over to some of the branches that littered the ground.

 

"We'll need a fire by tonight, and something to eat maybe." Rey said as she placed her hands on her hips again, her eyes scanning down Kylo.

 

'Stop that', she mentally scolded herself as she looked back to her task at hand.

 

"I think I can do those things." He said then turned back around and stopped before deciding to ask. "Can I use the saber?"

 

Rey looked up at his timid tone and grabbed the hilt of the saber. She  looked at him, back still turned to her as if waiting for her to attack him. She had never seen such a strong man seem so vulnerable. She was drawn to it. She wanted to stop herself, but she needed to comfort him. She needed to feel him relax under her fingers.

 

She cautiously and slowly walked over to him. Soon her hand was resting on his arm and her fingers pulling him so he faced her. Kylo looked at her, looked into her soul it felt like, as she set the lightsaber hilt in his hand and the wrapped his fingers around it.

 

"Don't make me regret this." She said softly, her gaze finally breaking from his only to trail down his face. Why was she doing this? Why couldn't she fight it? More importantly, why didn't she want to?

 

"I won't Rey." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek, his fingers just touching the skin before they were gone and he was turning to walk away and do what she had asked.

 

Rey felt herself flush as she watched him walk off, her hand touching her cheek where he had. Her heart was racing and she almost felt like crying.

 

He was so gentle to her. She had never had someone be so caring and kind in those ways. She never expected him to be so kind and caring to her, or anyone for that matter. She swallowed harshly and cleared her throat to calm herself down, before turning back to the task at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta roseeee_j and also thanks to shwtlee, for being such a sweet person and writer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was what Kylo would guess was a few standard hours later and he was walking back, a few small things to eat in tow, as well as a fallen tree he had found. He has the food tied around his neck with a vine as he pulled on the part of the fallen tree he cut off. His legs protested as he soon saw where Rey had been .His legs fought him and protested as he pulled the tree once more and dropped it, startling Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals and those in between! Thank you so much for your read and your continued support. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Things are slowly progressing and come to a head in the next chapter. 
> 
> Lots of love to you all.

 

**Chapter 4**

 

It was what Kylo would guess was a few standard hours later and he was walking back, a few small things to eat in tow, as well as a fallen tree he had found. He has the food tied around his neck with a vine as he pulled on the part of the fallen tree he cut off. His legs protested as he soon saw where Rey had been .His legs fought him and protested as he pulled the tree once more and dropped it, startling Rey.

 

She was sitting inside a little enclosure made of vines, branches, leaves- anything around she could have used.

 

_ It's wonderful.  _ Kylo thought softly. It wasn't until he heard Rey's reply, did he realize he projected the thought out into the bond.

 

"You really think so? It looks shabby to me." She said as she placed her hands on her hips again, and Kylo caught himself holding back a chuckle. She stood like that a lot. It made her small frame look larger and stronger.

 

"It really does look great." He said softly as he walked over and set down what little food he found inside the small home. He looked at the roof, and the two walls that offered some privacy and protection.

 

"The other tree wasn't close enough to do another wall, so I settled for this." She said before seeing what Kylo brought back.

 

"It's not much, I know." Kylo mumbled as he looked at where her eyes had traveled. "I couldn't find a whole lot. I did find plenty of wood though." Kylo said motioning to the tree.

 

Rey looked over and a small smile spread on her lips. She reached forward and tried to grab the saber from Kylo's hip. His hand grabbed hers before she could and her eyes looked up to his and he swallowed before letting her wrist go.

 

"Sorry, I just-" They both started and stopped, their eyes locked.

 

"I'm not used to people being that close in my space unless..." Kylo trailed off as Rey nodded in understanding, a flash of anger in her eyes for a moment. It was gone as quickly as it came.

 

"I'm sorry I invaded your space. I understand." She said putting her hands up then in surrender.

 

Kylo just nodded and lifted the saber from his hip and handed it over to Rey as he looked down.

 

"I'll cut the wood." Rey said as she activated the lightsaber, walking away and twirling it.

 

Kylo eyed her form as she walked back to the tree and started to cut off parts with the saber. He watched her for a second more, before he walked back towards their little hut-

 

'Their', he thought as he smiled a small smile. He made sure not to project his thoughts as he sat down inside the hut and started to build a pit for the fire. He put in some dried branches and kindle pieces, looking up to see Rey bringing some of the chopped up wood over to him. He stood instantly and walked over to her, taking some of the pieces that threatened to topple off of her stack.

 

"Here, let me." Kylo said as he took pieces into his arms and walked beside her back to the little fire pit.

After setting his pieces in, he looked around before seeing the lightsaber on Rey's hip.

 

"May I ?" He asked as she was setting down the wood she still carried. She noticed his eyes on her hip and furrowed her brow at him.

 

"No, no. The lightsaber. To start the fire." He said quickly, watching her expression soften as she grabbed the saber and started the fire herself. It was a strong flame, and Kylo was shocked at how thankful he was for the warmth that is provided. The night had started to cool in the forest.

 

Rey sat down across the fire from Kylo and sighed softly, looking into the flames. Her stomach rumbled and broke the two of them out of their thoughts.

 

"Here," Kylo said as he offered her a branch that had some fruits on it. He had recognized them as safe. "I will start cooking up some of the fish, but those should hold you over." He finished as he moved to find a branch to put the fish on so he could roast them.

 

Soon enough he found what he was looking for and started to roast their meal as the sun set.

 

"It's beautiful." Rey said softly as she watched the sun set through the branches. Her eyes were filled with wonder and amazement.

 

"It means it will be colder out soon." Kylo commented, turning his eyes to the fire.

 

They started to eat silently, the fire being the only light and warmth around them. Kylo was thankful for not being the type to get cold easily. He finished eating and leaned back, closing his eyes as his upper torso lay flush against the still warm ground. He only looked up when he heard Rey scooting closer to the fire.

 

"If you get any closer, you're going to fall in. "He commented as he closed his eyes again before sitting up to face her.

 

Her hands were rubbing up and down her arms as she shivered slightly. She just glared at him, a hint of amusement behind them.

 

"You sound like a scolding father." She mumbled back, holding her hands out to the fire before rubbing them over her arms again.

 

"Well, it would just be a shame for you to get hurt Rey." He said before he patted the ground next to him and smiled at her.

 

"I promise not to bite." He said to Rey when she just stared at him.

 

"I'm fine, thank you." She bit back a shiver, watching as Kylo stood up and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and looked over, before putting his arm around her and pulling her in closer to him.

Rey gave into the warmth and leaned into his shoulder.

 

"How are you so kriffing warm." She muttered into his shoulder. She felt his chest rumble in a chuckle. 

 

The sound made her smile.

 

"I run warm. I think it's because of all the black." He replied softly, watching the woods around them.

 

Rey just nodded as she yawned and then poked a finger into his side.

 

"Ow, hey-"

 

"Don't you get any ideas from this. I will kill you Kylo Ren. You would be a dead man." Rey said in a sleepy voice, another yawn breaking the sentence up in the middle.

 

"I would never try anything like that sw- Rey." he said softly, stopping the pet name when she poked him 

again.

 

They were silent again, and soon Rey was asleep in Kylo's arm her breath warm on his chest.

 

He leaned them back and rested his eyes, ears still listening to the woods around them. He felt Rey cuddle closer and smiled to himself as he started to doze off.

 

~~~~

 

Rey woke up the next day, curled up against Kylo, almost on top of him. She noticed the fire was out, a chill still in the air. She then noticed the arm around her waist and pulled back from him quickly.

 

Kylo startled awake at the movement, his arm clenching around Rey's waist for a moment before realizing she was the one pushing away and let her go.

 

She stood, looking down at him, Kylo looking up at her still half asleep. They stayed like that for what felt like forever before Kylo sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

 

"Breakfast first, then coming up with a plan?" He offered her as he stretched.

 

Rey heard what he said, but not really heard it fully. She was too focused on his muscles under the skin moving, or the way his eyes looked so vulnerable when he had just woken up, or-

 

Rey shook her head, sighing softly as she nodded and looked down.

 

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll go see if I can find something. You start the fire." She stated as she walked away quickly, not letting him ask what had just happened. She had seen the blush starting to rise on his face and knew her own was pink as well.

 

_ Be safe. _ Kylo sent through their bond before he stood and walked over to where some wood had been cut the night before. He got the fire ready and decided to look around to see if he could find anymore fruit or 

roots for them.

 

When he returned, Rey was sitting next to the fire of the pit, her knees to her chest. She looked so small.

 

When she heard a twig snap under him, she stood instantly pulling and activating the lightsaber. When she saw who it was, her body relaxed, but Kylo could feel the anger rolling off of her as she sat back down.

 

Slowly, as if afraid of her striking him, he walked over with some of the fruit he had found in tow.

 

"I thought you had left." She said stiffly, her eyes watching the fish that she was cooking over the flame.

 

"Why would I leave?" Kylo said as he looked over at her, taking in her features. She had been crying. Her eyes were puffed around the edge and red.

 

"Hey, Rey. Look at me." He said softly as he walked to her side and crouched down, taking her chin in his hand gently to make her look at him. She was still crying, he observed.

 

"You left." She said, her voice more bitter than she would have liked it to sound. She pulled her chin away, turning the fish on the fire, trying to ignore the eyes that bore into her.

 

"I would never leave you. I will never leave you." He said softly, letting himself be vulnerable, hoping she could see and feel how true those words were. "I will never leave you starlight, unless you ask me to or send me away." He said softly, he eyes looking at the ground, waiting for her to yell at him.  

 

Instead he was shocked by Rey's body knocking him back into the dirt, her arms wrapped around him. 

 

Kylo propped himself up on his elbow, the other arm wrapping around her, his hand rubbing soothingly over her back. She moved her head from the crook of his neck and suddenly Kylo was aware of Rey's face and lips being inches from his.

 

Rey leaned in, their noses touching, Kylo's breath hitting her own lips as she licked them before leaning in slightly. As their lips started to brush together, Rey felt a spark run through her body and felt as if she were tingling all over.

 

She pulled back suddenly then, Kylo pulling his arm back and holding it up in surrender as his eyes search hers. She swore she could see hurt, but it was filtered away and his stoic looks filled his features again.

 

"It's just the force connection." Rey said softly as she pulled back and sat in her spot again. She looked over and cursed softly, pulling the slightly burned fish off of the fire.

 

_ It isn't for-  _ Rey heard Kylo's thoughts before those were shut off from her as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"That makes sense." Kylo said softly as he looked away. He had started to eat some of the fruit he had found when Rey sighed grabbing his attention.

 

She stood before him and looked angry, the kind where she was going to cry from it. Her fists were balled at her sides as she looked out at the forest.

 

"I'm going to look around." She bit out, walking into the trees beyond them.

 

Kylo felt helpless as he sat there, confused. What had just happened? He knew he cared for Rey. He was drawn to her, and she was beautiful. But he knew there was no chance to have her feel the same way because of their past. He knew he was just a monster to her. She only saved him in hope of him turning. She only saved him for his mother’s sake he believed. So why did she seem upset with him? She could have just left him is she really hated him that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, roseeee_j! You are so great girly! Also shout out to grliegirl! You are a huge inspiration to my writing and where the story is going. Your comments and feedback mean the world to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a confession and Kylo follows suit. 
> 
> This is the chapter that the explicit rating comes into play. 
> 
> (This is my first smut writing so please be kind to me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload. I got distracted and then I started working on a little one shot and a new fic and life has been weird and crazy. But here it is!! Chapter 5!! 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. They make me so very, very happy!

**Chapter 5**

 

Rey walked into the woods, her head clouded with the thoughts of his touches and caresses. She felt torn apart inside. She wanted to grab onto him, hold him. She wanted to kiss him and run her fingers over his body as she tugged-

 

Rey shook her head, letting out an agitated yell.

 

He was her enemy. He was nothing to her.

 

'Liar', she thought to herself as she sat down on a nearby tree stump, tears welling in her eyes. What would Han have thought of this? What would Leia think? She would let Luke down too. Not to mention Poe and Finn.

 

Rey felt hopeless, her chest aching as she started to cry, bringing her knees to her chest.

 

She could feel Kylo's thoughts trying to enter into her head. She could feel the pressure there. Pushing it away she let herself sob, only until the sun was almost gone in the sky did Rey make her way back.

 

Kylo stood instantly and they gazed at each other over the fire. Rey finally walked over and sat down a good distance from Kylo. It took him a few moments before he sat again.

 

"Luke already tried to prevent this." Rey said motioning between them, " Your mother-" Rey started, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Your mother still cares, but thought this was hopeless. Your father-"

 

"Is dead because of me. We are all painfully aware of that." Kylo finished her sentence for her, venom in the tone he used. 

 

"Your father," Rey continued on, annoyed at his interruption. "He believed in you." She finished and looked over at Kylo who was staring into the fire, stoically.

 

"He believed in you, up until the moment he died." She said softly as she looked into the fire. "I'm not sure what is happening to be honest. I know I should be afraid and angry at you, but I can't be for some reason. I know I should hate you, but I can't. I know I shouldn't be saying these things, but I have to, because the fact that I know and don't know so much about this," She said gesturing between them again, "It scares me." she finished softly.

 

They sat in silence for a moment before Kylo finally replied.

 

"I've been infatuated with you since the moment I heard about you. I was intrigued by your tenacity, pulled in by your power. I fell in love with you when you reached out in that hut. I fell in love with you when you talked about the good you saw in me in that elevator. I fell in love with you..." He trailed off and shook his head, letting out a long sigh. "I fell in love with you. I am sorry if I projected that across the bond. I'm sorry I used terms of endearment for you when you are not interested in me. I'm sorry I have forced you into this position. I'm just sorry." He said, sadness and anger rolling off of him and hitting Rey's senses.

 

Rey looked over at Kylo, scanning his features, her eyes watering.

 

"You make me feel things, yes. But you don't make me feel them against my will. You make me feel things that no one ever showed me. I feel safe which is something I never felt. You make me feel warm and happy, which I lost when my parents left me. You make me feel so many good things. The only bad thing I feel isn't something that has to do with you Ren." She said softly as she scooted closer to the man. "The only bad things I feel when I'm with you are the guilt and anxiety of what you make me feel. Those are all on me." She said softly, taking his hand.

 

Kylo held her hand gently, as if he would break it. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand and leaned into his side. They sat like that for a while before Rey let her Force blocks down, letting her emotions flood out hoping that if he felt them he would believe what she said.

 

Happiness was tinged by anxiety and worry inside the mix of emotions Kylo received. He looked at Rey finally, his eyes scanning her face.

 

Kylo leaned in and kissed Rey then, a tender and timid one at first. He let his own Force block down, the two now completely vulnerable with each other.

As Rey felt the emotions and saw memories flood into her mind, she could feel the overwhelming love rolling off of Kylo. Her heart soared and the anxiety from her own mind left, as she let her happiness and longing take over.

 

Their kiss deepened, Kylo leaning back onto the grass as Rey leaned over him. She moved to straddle him as their kisses became more needy and deep.

 

Rey's hand tangled in his hair, while the other ran between his shoulder and his chest. She let herself moan into the kiss, her skin sizzling wherever his hands roamed.

 

As their kiss depended, the bolder his hands got. They started on her hips, then started to run up her sides and over her back. His hands slipped under her shirt and touched her bare skin, making her gasp into the kiss.

 

Kylo took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth, muffling a moan of his own against her mouth. He kissed down her neck, nibbling at the spot where her neck and shoulder connected. Rey gasped and leaned her head to the side to give him better access. He kissed back up to the soft spot behind her ear before biting at her lobe softly. Rey's hands pulled at his hair, the other one sliding up under his shirt to touch him. He was made of lean muscle, and with every move of his arms on her body Rey could feel them flex under his skin.

 

They stayed like that for a while, exploring each other's bodies. Moans and grunts mixed with the sounds of the fire.

 

Rey ground her hips against Kylo's, causing him to pull back from their kissing and still his hands.

He looked at Rey whose eyes were half lidded, her lips swollen from kissing, and her body leaning into him as a whine escaped her lips.

 

He shook his head and sighed softly and kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek as she whined when he pulled away.

 

"Not like this starlight..." He mumbled softly as she opened her eyes to look at him, her pupils blown as she rested her forehead on his.

 

"Then I'll just have to finish this myself..." She mumbled against his lips, before pulling back and resting on her haunches.

 

Before Kylo could process what she meant, Rey was pulling down the band of her leggings as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip watching Kylo.

 

Rey stood up then, pushing her leggings down until she kicked them off to the side. Her cheeks were flushed as she let one hand slide up from her side to her crotch, the other moving up to grasp her breast under her shirt.

 

She closed her eyes as she let her fingers toy at her wet slit before giving herself some slow but dearly needed circles to her mound.

  
Kylo watched as she moaned and her body shivered under her slow but steady fingers. He felt a low grown escape his lips as he watched her run her tongue over her lips.

 

_ That is beyond unfair...  _ Kylo sent through the bond as he started to palm himself over his pants while watching her smirk at his message.

 

_ So is getting me worked up like this to not finish what you started.  _ Rey stated simply to him, letting one finger slide into herself.

 

Kylo groaned and darted forward to grab her knee and pull her down to him. She let out a squeak as she felt him lay her back onto the grass, his body over hers now.

 

_ Take your hand out...  _ Kylo said as he kissed down her neck and ran one hand up her thigh while the other held her hip.

 

Rey took her hand out of her top and gave him a coy smile, her eyes filled with lust and longing as she looked at him and winked.

 

Kylo growled possessively as he reached down and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was rubbing along her slit. He lifted it up slowly, before pulling her finger into his mouth to taste her.

 

She tasted sweeter than Kylo could have ever imagined and any last restraint of self control left him. His lips kissed from her lips down her neck and then back up.

 

"This is in my way." He grumbled against her lips as he pulled at the hem of her shirt. He was shocked at how gruff his voice had become, but enjoyed the way it made Rey shiver underneath him.

 

She leaned up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt to pull it over her head. Kylo looked over her, the tan of her skin and the tone muscles of her stomach. His hands trailed over the skin, up to her breast wrap. He looked at her as his fingers sneaked into the edge of the fabric, asking permission to remove it.

 

_ If you don't, I will personally rip it apart myself Ren... _ Rey panted as she leaned into his touch.

 

With as much ease as a man that had never dealt with a breast wrap in his life could muster, he pulled the wrapping away from her chest and set it beside them.

 

Kylo's eyes scanned over her body and her hand went up to cover her body.

 

_ Beautiful. Astounding... Mine... _ Kylo's words invaded Rey's mind as he pulled her hand away to take her all in.

 

Rey leaned into him, her hand moving up to lock into his hair and pull him in for a kiss. Their lips crashed together, their tongues tasting each other.

 

Kylo pulled back to kiss at the corner of her mouth, her jaw, her neck, making his way to her breasts.

 

They were the most beautiful thing Kylo had ever seen, but also the thing that caused Rey the most embarrassment. She thought they were too small and oddly shaped. Kylo heard the insecurity in her thoughts and leaned in to kiss them away.

 

As his lips met her nipple, she gasped and arched up into him. His hand grasped her other breast as he kissed and sucked on her perked rosy nipple. His tongue darted out to flick it, getting a moan from Rey.

 

Kylo turned his head, kissing the skin between her breasts before sucking and flicking his tongue over the other one in equal measure as the first.

 

Rey rubbed her thighs together, squirming under Kylo. He took that as his cue to move on.

 

He kissed down her torso then, kissing her navel and both her hip bones before placing a feather light kiss over the mound of nerves between Rey's thighs.

 

"Kylo..." Rey moaned softly as her fingers pulled at his hair in a way that made him groan into her thigh.

 

"Patience sweetheart," Kylo murmured to her softly as he kissed over her slit.

 

Rey's back arched in response and she whined softly. It just pushed Kylo on.

 

He let his tongue dart out as he started to lick at her folds, the little sounds coming from Rey spurring him on. He let his tongue move from her folds to her clit, flicking over the nerves.

 

_ More... More, please.  _ Rey begged as she wrapped her legs around Kylo, his hands moving up to knead her breasts.

 

He pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, his other hand palming and squeezing at her.

His tongue worked faster at its work, feeling her body start to pulse under his tongue. As he moved to flick her clit with his tongue, one hand moved to insert a finger into her, curving it up and into her trying to reach that itch she needed scratched.

 

He could tell he found it, by the way Rey arched her body and yelled out, her muscles clenching around his finger.

 

_ Again. There again. _

 

Kylo obeyed the request, curving his finger in the same spot while he sucked her bundle of nerves into his mouth to tongue at it.

Soon enough, Kylo felt Rey's body flutter around his fingers as she gasped and clawed at his shoulders while panting heavily.

 

Kylo loved the look on her face as she hit release, her cheeks flushed and her mouth gasping open as her eyes screwed shut and her hips rocked on his fingers to ride out the feeling.

 

As her hips stopped their motion, Kylo pulled his finger out of her and sucked it into his mouth, tasting her contentedly.

 

Rey opened her eyes and looked down at her contented and lazy smile.

 

"What- what about you?" She asked softly as her breathing evened out.

 

Kylo blushed furiously as he leaned back on his haunches and rubbed his neck.

 

"Oh..." Rey just said softly as she looked at his pants to see a wet spot against where his erection had been. Her cheeks flushed again as she realized that he had gotten off just by putting her over the edge.

 

_ You have no idea the things you do to me...  _ Kylo sent over the bond as Rey sat up and looked over to the fire that was starting to die down, her cheeks burning.

 

"I'll get the fire going if you want to..." Kylo said motioning to her body as his eyes trailed over the red marks he had left over her breasts and neck.

 

"Right, that's..." Rey was suddenly very aware of her body and hurriedly put her clothes back on, her cheeks pink.

 

Before long, the fire was bright and warm again and Rey was dressed. The two sat together by the fire, a content peace around them as they spoke about plans for where to go, next. The one subject that never came up was what they did moments ago meant for their relationship.

 

'If you can call it that,' Rey thought to herself.

 

Kylo put his arm around her and pulled her closer a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

_ I would like to call it that _ , Kylo replied. Rey realized she had projected her thoughts and blushed as she hit Kylo's chest light heartedly.

 

"Get out of my head Ren..." She mumbled as she yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta roseeee_j!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a lot of Reylo fluff. 
> 
> Kylo gives Rey a gift. It's adorable.

**Chapter 6**

 

Rey woke up curled into Kylo's body. He was already awake, his hands toying with her hair as he smiled down at her.

 

"Good morning starlight." He said softly, his voice gravely from sleep.

 

Rey smiled and leaned down, kissing Kylo gently with a soft sigh. She could get used to this. Waking up with him and the tender touches. She didn't know why, or how, but it just felt right. There was just a happiness inside of her.

 

"Good morning." She said softly, laying her head against his shoulder again and kissing his skin gently.

 

"So, I thought of something." Kylo said softly as he stroked Rey's back in small circles.

 

"What may that be?" Rey asked, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the soft touches on her body.

 

"My mom is Force sensitive. She may not use it as much as my uncle or myself, but she still has it inside of her. If you can reach out to it, maybe... Maybe she will have somewhere safe for us to go." He said  softly, his eyes scanning over Rey's face for a reaction.

 

"Why me? I'm sure it would be stronger-" Rey started only to be cut off by Kylo.

 

"No. You're closer to her as a child than I am. She will listen to you. You said it yourself, that she has given up on me. Hopeless I think you said." Kylo mumbled against Rey's hair. Rey could feel the emotions rolling off of him. Sadness, anger, despair, all rolled together inside of him.

 

Rey was quiet for a few moments before nodding with a sigh.

 

"Okay. I can try to reach out to her later today." Rey said softly, kissing the skin on his shoulder to try and  ease his ill feelings.

 

Kylo just nodded and laid there, his hands rubbing on Rey's back. He wasn't sure what would happen now with them. All he knew was he felt complete and he wouldn't lose this. If it meant following Rey to the people he called his enemy, then he would go. He just wouldn't lose his Rey.

 

"You realize this is crazy." Rey said softly as she pulled back from Kylo, her hands moving to grab her shirt that had been thrown to the side. She was suddenly very aware of her bare body.

 

"Are you trying to convince yourself of me?" Kylo asked softly then, handing Rey her leggings and taking in her body once more before she covered it again.

 

"I guess I am just thinking out loud." She said softly with a sigh as she sat back down next to Kylo. He sat up and sighed, taking Rey's hand in his.

 

"You know that saying? There is a thin line between love and hate?" Kylo mumbled softly against the skin of her hand, giving her a coy smile.

 

She loved when he smiled like that at her. She just loved seeing him smile in general. It was a rare sight that felt special.

 

"That may be a saying, but no one believes it." Rey said before looking over to their dead fire.

 

"I do." Kylo said before standing to start the fire her eyes had moved to. He sighed, putting the rest of the logs that had been precut onto the fire.

 

Rey watched the muscles in his back move. She couldn't take her eyes off of him if she was honest with herself. Something had happened last night. Something opened up to her, and she never wanted to close it. She was seeing a side to Kylo that wasn't the harsh monster everyone thought. This man was more like the young Ben Solo.

 

"We'll have to cut more wood today." Kylo observed quietly as he stood and stretched, turning his attention to Rey. "Do you want to go cut more, or should I?"

 

"I can, if you want to go find food?" Rey offered as she stood up, walking over towards the fire to warm herself from the chilly morning air.

 

"Sounds like a plan." Kylo said, giving her a small smile as he walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. Rey let out a little content hum as she leaned into it.

 

"I'll be back." He murmured softly into her hair before walking away into the forest, towards the stream.

 

'It is sudden, and crazy. But it feels so right. I feel like-' Rey silently gasped as she realized what the feeling was.

 

'Home.'

 

Kylo made Rey feel like she had a home. She had never had one. Even what she could remember of the family that abandoned her, they never made her feel like this. Loved, safe, and at home.

 

~~~~

 

It had been three days on this planet now. Three days of them living together in such a domestic way it hurt Rey's heart to know it would be ending once they left. She didn't want to leave, this place had become like a home for them. They had improved their little hut into a more solid shelter, placing wood and branches on the outside with a mud paste to keep out rain or wind and to help hold in heat during the night. Kylo had found moss while he was looking for food and brought it back to start to make them a little bed in the corner of the structure.

 

It was a home that Rey had never had up until that point and she hated that it is all just a false sense of what they could have.

 

Kylo would find them food when they ran out, and Rey would make sure that they were stocked with wood for their fire. At night, they would talk and work on various things, before curling up onto their makeshift bed together. Sometimes there would be touching and kissing, but nothing else. Kylo hadn't pushed for more, just wanted to make her feel safe and loved. Wanted to show her how beautiful she was.

 

Rey couldn't believe it. Here was a man she was supposed to hate, that she only saved for-

 

For what? Rey wasn't sure anymore. She had told herself it was for the sake of Leia and letting her try to save her son again. If Rey was honest with herself though, she knew that wasn't the case.

 

'You saved him for yourself. You saved him because that hate is boardering on something you don't want to think about.' Rey thought to herself as she poked at the fire with a stick.

 

She was waiting for Kylo to return, unsure of what to do while she was alone, which was madness because she was alone for so long and never felt as bored and uneasy as she did at that moment. All those thoughts melted away when she saw Kylo walking back towards their makeshift home. She stood up and walked over, taking one of the spears of fish from him.

 

"Hello sweetheart," Kylo said, kissing her temple gently as they continued to walk. "How was your day?" He asked, pushing some branches to the side for her to step through before following.

 

"It was okay. Boring enough, but I found another dead tree." She said excitedly, motioning to the pile of wood she had cut up.

 

"Oh, brilliant. We were running low." Kylo observes as he smiles down at Rey. The smile that makes her ears burn with a blush no matter how many times she has seen it over the last few days.

 

"So, I ran into a tradesman while at the river." Kylo continues, setting down their food once they were by the fire.

 

"Oh, really? That's the first time we have seen someone else. What was he doing so far out?" Rey asked, her body tensing slightly. She hadn't thought of people coming out this far from the smaller villages.

 

"Relax darling, he was in his boat in the river." Kylo said as he put his arms around Rey's waist, kissing her forehead. She relaxed into him and let out a soft sight.

 

"Oh, okay. Still, what did he want?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest.

 

"Well, he was looking for some food. He had gotten lost down this river and his portions were running low. I had more than enough for the day, so I traded him some fish." Kylo said, his hand rubbing Rey's back softly as she quirked her head up at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

"And...?" Rey asked when Kylo didn't continue right away.

 

"Hand me my bag and I'll show you." He said, nodding his head to the woven bag that Rey had made yesterday so they could carry fruit and other finds they had.

 

"This, is what I got for us." Kylo said as he pulled out a bright colored blanket that was made out of various patches and shades.

 

Rey smiled up at him and reached out to touch the fabric tentatively, as if it would disappear in his hands.

 

"This is amazing, Kylo." Rey said as she shook her head and let out a little giggle as she took the blanket and opened it up.

 

"I know you get cold at night, and the man had some extras on his ship for a crew he no longer had. He said the trade sounded fair." Kylo said, a beaming smile on his face as he watched Rey wrap the blanket around her shoulders, sighing softly.

 

"It's wonderful. Thank you so much!" Rey exclaimed as she let out a shuddery laugh while throwing her arms around Kylo's neck.

 

"It was my pleasure starlight. I'm not sure how long we will be here, but I want you to be as comfortable as I can make you. You saved me. More than just releasing me from Hux and the base. You saved me long before that." Kylo said softly to her, his forehead on Rey's, his eyes closed.

 

Rey leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Kylo gently, her hand moving to cup his cheek. She rested her forehead back on his then, stroking his cheek bone with her thumb as she sighed happily.

 

"You..." Rey started softly, swallowing hard before continuing. "You are so much more than I ever expected, Kylo Ren. You don't need to try so hard with me. You make me more comfortable than you could imagine."

 

Rey leaned back to look into Kylo's eyes, taking him in. They stood just like that for a few moments before Rey felt the words slip out of her mouth.

 

"You give me a home without even trying."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey talk about their future. The it is just shameless smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers!! I hope you're having a great day and enjoy the newest chapter!! 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are so sweet and inspire me to keep writing!

"Rey?" Kylo asked softly later that night, his arms wrapped around her waist and his legs on either side of her. She sat in the middle, her hands over his, watching the fire.

 

"Hm?"

 

"When we leave, what is your plan?" Kylo asked softly, hating the way that she tensed up under his arms. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"We're still on different sides..." Rey said softly as she sighed and looked over her shoulder at him, kissing his temple gently. "It's not like you can come back with me to the Resistance, or that you'd want to. You can't even go back to the First Order." Rey said stating facts neither of them had wanted to say out loud.

 

Silence grew between them as they sat, intertwined.

 

"What if we don't go back?" Kylo asked softly against Rey's skin of her shoulder.

 

"What?" Rey gasped, turning in his grasp. His head lifted and he locked eyes with her, his shoulders shrugging.

 

"What if neither of us went back? What if we just... stayed here? Or found another place?" Kylo asked softly, his eyes searching hers, looking through their bond.

 

He could feel her shock and fear, a excited and joyful undertone there as well.

 

"That is crazy Kylo." Rey muttered, trying to turn back towards the fire to break his gaze.

 

Kylo grabbed her jaw gently and made her stay put, looking at him.

 

"No, it's not. I have no home. You have a base that would never let me join. I can't say I fully agree with what the Resistance wants anyway. I know you don't either." Kylo started, pausing to take a deep breath. 

 

"Luke told you about not following the Jedi teachings. About a grey. What if you and I, this-" Kylo said motioning between the two of them, his eyes searching hers and pleading as he continued. "What if this is that grey?"

 

Rey pursed her lips as she scanned his eyes. She wanted it to be true, but could it?

 

"What about your mom? What about all I have started to build there? Finn and Poe? I can't do that to them." Rey said softly, flinching as Kylo pulled away from her harshly then and stood up looking at her.

 

"What about me?" He asked softly, his tone hurt. "What about these last few days? You can't tell me you don't feel the hum of the bond! Rey, you can't say that nothing is there." Kylo mumbled, his eyes trained on the ground as his jaw clenched and unclenched.

 

"Kylo..." Rey sighed as she stood up, reaching out to him. He didn't pull back from her as she gently touched his arm. "You're right. I can't say I don't feel this. I feel whole and at home with you, here in this dumb and beautiful forest. But I have things waiting for me. Things I need to tie up." Rey said softly as she took his hand. She reached through the force, pleading for him to look up at her.

 

Finally after some silence, Kylo looked up and sighed. He ran his other hand through his hair as he looked at Rey. They stood like that, reading each other and feeling the waters of their future.

 

"I don't want to leave here either, you know." Rey said softly then as she stepped in closer to Kylo, placing her hand on his cheek.

 

"Then don't." Kylo pleaded softly, his hands holding her hips.

 

"I have to. I have to tie things up." Rey said heartbreakingly, her voice shaking softly.

 

"Then come back to me. Please." Kylo said softly as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.

 

"I will. I will come back for you. I promise." Rey said softly, her thumb running over his cheek.

 

Kylo took her at her word for that and leaned in, kissing Rey deeply. He needed that reassurance. He needed that promise to sink into him and make his heart hurt less at the idea of her leaving him. Rey kissed back, her own body just as needing, her arms wrapping around his neck and tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

The kiss was a mess of needy tongues and lips. Kylo let his tongue trail over Rey's, pulling back to only nibble at her lower lip.

 

Rey gasped, her hands tightening in his hair as she groaned softly, pulling back from their kiss to rest her forehead on his.

 

"What?" Kylo asked slightly breathless as he kissed down her jaw and neck, biting at the soft spot where her shoulder met her neck.

 

"Please..." was all Rey said softly, knowing he could feel what she meant through their bond.

 

_ I need you. I need you. Please. More. _

 

Kylo shivered as he felt her desire run into his body. He let out a small, possessive growl and scooped 

 

Rey up into his arm to walk to their makeshift bed.

 

Kylo sighed softly as he laid Rey down, leaning over her, his legs between her own that had wrapped around his waist.

 

"Kylo..." Rey mumbled softly as he attacked her neck with nips and kisses again, his mouth leaving bruises against her skin.

 

"Yes Rey?" he asked cockily, a smirk on his lips as he pulled back to look down at her.

 

"You know." She mumbled as she looked at Kylo with hooded eyes, her bottom lip being toyed with by her teeth.

 

"I may, but I want to hear you say it." He whispered against her neck as he leaned in to bit and nibble at her ear lobe.

 

He wasn't sure where this was coming from within him. He wasn't like this before. Sure there had been other girls, two to be exact, but he never felt like this with her. This natural flow with her, of knowing where to touch and bite to drive her wild. He thanked the force bond, figuring that is how he knew most of it, knowing that was the only way he could get this reaction from her.

 

"I need you." Rey said softly, her face flushed as she bit at her lip, rolling her hips up to his.

 

Kylo let a groan escape his lips as he looked down at her, his thumb running over her cheek as he cleared his throat.

 

"How, starlight?" Kylo asked softly. Rey opened her eyes and locked with his, her cheeks a bright crimson red.

 

"I need you to take me." Rey whispered softly, rolling her hips up once more to make her point clear.

 

Kylo nodded as he leaned in and kissed Rey deeply, his hands grabbing her hips then as he froze mid kiss. 

 

Rey whined her protest as he pulled back just enough to talk.

  
"Have you... I mean, are you?" Kylo asked softly against her lips. Rey blushed and looked away not meeting his eyes.

 

"No, but I've never willingly gotten this far." She said then looked at him, her eyes worried and anxious. 

 

"Does that mean you won't-" Rey was cut off by Kylo kissing her, his hands pulling her closer to him.

 

"If you're sure, I would never say no." Kylo said softly against her lips as his hands ran up her tunic top, resting on the bare skin just above her hip.

 

"Kylo, please..." Rey said softly, whining with need.

 

"As you wish, my starlight." He said, his head spinning. His brain spun with what she said. He was angry that this was the only willing time for her. Sad he couldn't protect her. Possessive at the idea of being the one she chose for the first time. Over all, he felt a flooding love. He could feel Rey's love and want through their bond, mingling with his and it made him light headed.

  
Kylo let his body lead, knowing where to go and what to do more than his brain could move. He let his hands trail up her top, growling as he was met with her breast band.

  
"Off, now." Kylo growled against Rey's lips, not wanting to break their kiss.

Rey complied, pulling back just enough to sit up and pull her tunic over her head. She leaned in, grabbing Kylo's lips in her own for a heated kiss as she undid her breast band, letting it fall to the ground next to them.

 

Kylo let his eyes trail down, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

 

"Stunning, my starlight." Kylo murmured, running his hands up Rey's sides, his thumb running over one of her perked nipples.

 

"Prove it." Rey said with a soft purr from the back of her throat as she laid back against the moss that made their bed, licking her lips as she pulled Kylo back down over her.

 

"Gladly." He grumbled, kissing her passionately. He let his hands grasp her breasts, toying and pinching her nipples. He let his lips leave Rey's to travel down her body to kiss, suck, and lick at any skin he could reach. He let ups mouth end, kissing over her left nipple, his tongue darting out to flick over it.

 

Rey gasped and arched her chest up into his mouth, her hands grasping his hair tightly. Kylo let out a soft hiss at the pleasurable pain.

 

Rey squirmed some, rubbing her thighs together to chase some much needed friction.

 

"I-I need more." Rey finally whined as she pushed her hips up to Kylo who was kissing back up to her lips.

 

His hands moved Rey's waist band, tugging down gently to ask permission to remove them. Rey whine as she lifted her hips so he could pull the leggings down and throw them to the side.

 

He looked down her body, a low groan emanating from the back of his mouth as he took in her, his hands running over her sides to her ass, pulling her in closer to him.

 

Rey leaned up to catch Kylo's lips in a heated kiss, her hands on his shoulders. She slid them down and grabbed his ass and squeezing it. Her fingers moved up and grabbed the band of his pants. She nipped at his lower lip as she pulled back and sighed.

 

"These are in the way. Fix that." Rey mumbled between kisses, not wanting to stay away from him if she could help it.

 

Kylo chuckled against her mouth, moving his hands to undo his own pants, pulling them down and kicking them off at his feet.

 

"Better?" He asked, smirking at her as she leaned back and pushed him up some to take in his form. She nodded and licked her bottom lip. He could see her eyes settle on his erection and she swallowed. He could feel the excitement and anxiety rolling off her as she took in his size.

 

Kylo leaned in and grabbed her jaw gently, bring her in to kiss her, his eyes fluttering closed. He leaned back and rested his forehead on hers and smiled as he opened her eyes to see her flush and scanning over his face.

 

"Don't worry my starlight, I'll go slowly." He whispered softly against her collarbone as he kissed her jaw before looking up at her as she squirmed again, rubbing her thighs together.

 

_ Now, please, now.  _ Kylo could hear the soft beg come from Rey through their connection as he nodded and nipped at her ear.

 

"As you wish." he murmured. He rubbed the head of his erection over Rey's folds and groaned softly into the soft skin behind her ear.

 

"Oh Rey, you're so wet..." he gasped out, teasing her entrance with his length. He pushed in part way, stopping when he heard Rey his and tighten up around him.

 

Kylo wanted nothing more than to shove into her, into her contracting body and take her. His brain that was still functioning told him that was a poor idea and his hand harshly grabbed at the moss next to Rey to center himself.

 

"Relax, sweetheart. The more you tighten, the harder this will be..." Kylo murmured into her ear, encouraging her to relax into him.

 

As her breathing evened out and her fingers in his hair relaxed her pushed in some more, hearing her whimper under him. He wished he could make it easier on her. Make it less painful.

 

"More." Rey choked out, biting her lip as she pushed her hips up, taking more of him into her. He could feel the pain that had been radiating through the bond lessen. He nodded and moved his hips then, hilting inside of her with a heavy groan.

 

It was for his benefit that he stopped this time, his body wanting to betray him and release right then. He couldn't though. He would make this special for Rey.

 

Soon his body moved, starting a slow steady rhythm. Rey moaned, her fingers in his hair as she bit her lip trying to stay quiet.

 

"Don't hold back on me starlight. I want to hear you..." Kylo said softly against Rey's skin as he kissed down from her jaw to her breast. He let his tongue tease her nipple and gave a satisfied purr from his throat as Rey arched up into his mouth and gasped.

 

Kylo let his tongue tease her as his hips ground into her, keeping a steady pace. His teeth nipped at her nipple before moving onto the neglected breast.

 

"Kylo... More." Rey moaned, letting out a gasping whine as she lifted her hips up to meet his.

 

Kylo followed her direction and ran one hand from her hip to her leg, lifting it up to rest on his shoulder. He leaned in then and kissed Rey deeply.

 

When he thrust in again, Rey let out a soft cry into his mouth as he body shivered.

 

_ There, again. Kriff Kylo... _

 

Kylo growled in the back of his throat and moved, hitting that spot again, Rey letting out a whimper as her body went boneless in his hold.

 

_ More, oh, more... _

 

Kylo moved his hips faster, his own release not far on the horizon. He slid a hand between them, his fingers finding that little bundle of nerves he was looking for.

 

Rey's body shivered as Kylo started to twirl his finger in smooth circles over her clit. Her body started to flutter around Kylo as she panted and shivered.

 

"Oh gods Rey, you're so tight... I can't-" Kylo shook his head as he rested it against her shoulder, kissing and sucking on the spot between her shoulder and neck.

 

"A-ah, Kylo!" Rey yelled as her back arched, pressing into his chest. Her walls clenched and throbbed on Kylo.

 

A choked sob escaped Kylo's throat as he felt her body clench. He shivered and bit at her shoulder as gently as he could while groaning and shuttering as he followed her release.

 

He rode out his high before stilling in her, panting, his eyes closed tightly.

 

Rey's hands ran over his back aimlessly, a content sigh escaping his lips as she opened her eyes which were still slightly clouded from pleasure.

 

Kylo followed suit, opening his eyes and pulling out of her slowly. He smiled at the small whimper that escaped Rey's lips at the loss of him inside of her. He lowered her leg from his shoulder and moved, laying on his side next to her.

 

Rey smiled over at him, rolling onto her side as she cupped his cheek and kissed him gently, resting her head against his chest then.

 

"Thank you..." Rey said softly into his skin.

 

Kylo laid back then, pulling her with him. He looked down and found the blanket he had gotten them. He grabbed it with his leg, kicking it up to him.

 

Covering them up, he sighed softly and rested his head on top of her, smiling.

 

"Thank you?" He asked as Rey snuggled into him.

 

"I can't explain it all, but thank you. That was... More than I ever thought I would get. This, us, is more than I thought I would ever have. Thank you." Rey said softly as she closed her eyes. She was willing herself to not cry though her body wanted to.

 

"Rey, you deserve this and so much more..." was all Kylo could find to say as he stroked her back, pulling her closer.

 

Nothing else was said between the two of them as they lay there, basking in their pleasure before sleep took them over.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey heads back to the Resistance and faces off with Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you're all having a great day! 
> 
> I am so excited to see your comments and questions on this new chapter. It means so much to me!! Thank you all for your continued support!

The next morning, Kylo woke up to Rey cooking fish over the fire, her tunic and leggings back on. He smiled as he watched her hum to herself and work on the food.

 

"Good morning, starlight." Kylo said softly as he stretched, the blanket falling down to his lap.

 

Rey smiled over her shoulder as she turned the fish.

 

"Good morning." Rey said softly, toying with the hem of her tunic. Kylo could feel the anxiety rolling off of her.

 

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stood and put his pants on before walking over to the fire. He set his hands on Rey's shoulders and rubbed them gently.

 

Rey  thought about lying to him, saying nothing is wrong, but she knew he would see through it. She sighed then and took one of Kylo's hands gently in hers.

 

"I need to go back. Fix things and close them out." Rey said softly. Kylo's hand that was still rubbing her shoulder stopped and he looked down at her, nodding silently.

 

He walked around her then, sitting next to her. He brought his knees to his chest and nodded as he looked at the fish cooking.

 

"Okay." He said softly, taking one of the sticks out, the fish seeming to be done.

 

"Kylo, I promise that I will be back." Rey said softly, looking at him. Kylo glanced over and could tell she had been crying.

 

Kylo took her hand and swallowed, giving her a small smile.

 

"I know you will. I just can't help but worry, starlight." Kylo said softly as he handed her the fish. She looked at it before taking it from him and sighing again.

 

"I can handle myself. I just need to say goodbyes. Then I'll come back. We can be that grey together and find our own place." Rey said hopefully.

 

"We can." He said softly, taking off his own fish off the fire.

 

"I'm going to leave today." Rey said then, her mind set.

 

Kylo knew he couldn't convince her not to leave. To just stay. That her friends would be fine. Kylo also knew that Rey cared too much about them to just leave so he couldn't ask her for that. Not again.

 

"Okay." Kylo conceded softly. He held Rey's hand while they ate in silence. The rest of their morning was quiet, a sadness hanging over them and their bond.

 

Kylo kissed Rey goodbye and watched her leave. He knew she would be back. She promised him.

 

That didn't mean that Kylo couldn't stop the sinking feeling in his chest.

 

~~~~

 

It had been two weeks and four days since Rey had left. She and Kylo had talked, multiple times a day, during that time. Any time Rey was alone really, she would reach out for Kylo. Each time he responded.

 

Now was one of those times.

 

_ Kylo? _

 

_ I'm here. _

 

Before Rey could say anything else, Kylo appeared before her, their eyes finding each other right away. 

 

She smiled to herself as she settled back into the chair she was sitting on, in her room.

 

_ Your mother sends her regards. I just finished meeting with her and some others. _

 

Rey didn't miss the look of hurt, confusion, and longing cross his face before he schooled his expressions in and settled on a small smile.

 

_ So, everything is taken care of?  _ Kylo asked, the hope strong in his tone.

 

_ Not quite... _

 

_ What do you mean not quite, Rey?  _ His tone was more hostile this time and it made Rey ache. She didn't like being away either.

 

_ It means I'm not done here yet. Poe needs my help with more ship maps here. Finn needs training in some mechanics too.  _ Rey said, her own tone getting a hard edge to it. She didn't deserve this attitude from him. 

 

They knew it would take a while, besides they had only been together for a short time. He needed to understand this would be hard on her.

 

_ Okay. _

 

Just like that, the bond was closed off from Kylo's side. Rey sighed, exasperatedly. She was falling for an hormonal, angst fueled man and it bothered Rey to no end. She couldn't stop it though. Her heart ached to be back in their little hut that had become home.

 

She just ached to be back with Kylo.

 

When she had left the Resistance to save Kylo, Leia had just said she was leaving on official business. 

 

She had been gone so long, that people around her seemed shocked she was back.

 

Even Finn and Poe hadn't known where she had been sent off to. When she returned they attacked her with hugs and questions. Questions that Rey couldn't answer honestly. She knew her friends would never understand what was happening within her. They had never seen the side of Kylo she had. They had never met Ben Solo who was strapped so deep inside of Kylo he rarely got to come out.

 

But when they were together, that was almost all Rey saw under the harsh mask of Kylo Ren. Rey loved when she got to see the soft side of the man she was falling in love with. At their little hut, he was nothing but that sweet man who just wanted to know he was loved.

 

Rey's thoughts of what waited for her were cut short by a knock at her door, followed by Finn walking into her room.

 

"Hey Rey." Finn said as he entered, holding a stack of papers in his hands.

 

"Finn." Rey said, getting up from her spot to walk over and meet her friend.

 

"Hey, I was asked to bring these to you. They are some of the last maps that Poe has for you before you get sent back out." Finn said, the unasked questions clear in his voice as he set the papers on a nearby table before turning back to Rey.

 

"Thanks, Finn." Rey said softly, eyeing the papers before sighing and looking back to Finn who just stood there awkwardly watching her.

 

"So, Rey," Finn started looking at Rey who kept her eyes on the floor. "Where are you going? Where were you? Leia wouldn't tell Poe. Even Poe." Finn inquired, his tone almost begging.  She knew he was just worried, but also knew he wouldn't understand.

 

"I just had to go somewhere Finn." Rey mumbled exasperatedly. "I had to go take care of something, and I- I need to go back." Rey tried to explain without actually giving him any details.

 

"I thought we were friends Rey. Why can't you tell us?" Finn asked while sighing. His shoulders were tense. Rey knew he was hurt that she didn't seem to trust him, but that wasn't the case at all.

 

"You just wouldn't understand, Finn. I have to go somewhere and-" Rey stopped to take a deep breath to center herself. "I have to go back to someone. They need me and I need them. I don't expect you to understand, and I don't know when I'll be back but I can't tell you more than that!" Rey rushed out, her voice rising in octave as her patience wore thin.  

 

Finn just looked over Rey, his eyes scanning her face as he shook his head, his forehead furrowing.

 

"What did he do to you?" Finn asked softly then, as if afraid that Rey may attack him. That thought with his tone made Rey physically flinch as she looked away from Finn.

 

"What?" She gasped out then, turning back to Finn, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger. "What do you mean by that Finn?"

 

Finn stepped forward and sighed loudly.

 

"You're going to see him, right? You're going to the First Order?" Finn asked, his voice level, but the tone accusatory.

 

Rey stepped back and walked away to pace the floor.

 

"You think I would ever go to the First Order? You think I have any business there?!" Rey said, now practically screaming at this point.

 

"I don't know Rey, because you won't let me in to understand!" Finn said, leaning on the edge of the table, his eyes tracking Rey's movements as she paced.

 

Rey stopped moving to look up at Finn, her fists balled tightly at her side.

 

"I told you. You wouldn't understand, so why try to make you. I have a place I need to be. A place that makes me feel safe and whole, and that place isn't here, Finn. I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll visit maybe, but I have to go. I'll check over these maps and then head out. I hope you'll come see me off." Rey said, walking over to her door and opening it. She stared at the floor, not able to look up at Finn.

 

Finn had been one of her first and closest friends. It hurt that he pushed her to open up when he knew she struggled with that. It hurt that she had to make this choice, but Rey couldn't live with this half empty feeling any longer after knowing what it was like to feel full. Her other half was elsewhere. She needed to be back with him.

 

Finn said nothing else, and after a moment, he turned and walked out of the door she stood by.

 

As soon as he was gone, Rey felt a small tear roll down her cheek that she didn't realize she had been holding in.

 

_ Kylo? _

 

Rey was just met with an impending silence. She could feel his wall, and knew he was upset so was keeping her out. Rey needed to hear him now though. She needed to know her home was still there for her to go back to.

 

_ Kylo? _

 

Rey tried again, hoping he could feel her.

 

_ Please, Kylo? _

 

Rey walked over and sat down on her bed, folding her hands over her chest and letting out a sigh. She knew one other way to draw him out. Maybe, just maybe...

 

_ Ben? _

 

Just like that, his wall was down and Rey could feel his presence wrap around her as she closed her eyes and bit her lip gently, a smile curling the edge of her lips.

 

_ Rey? What's wrong? _

 

_ Nothing. Nothing too big. I'll be home soon. There is nothing here for me. _

 

Rey opened her eyes to see Kylo sitting across from her, a smile beaming on his face.

 

Without even finishing what she said she would, Rey grabbed what she had brought back with her to the Resistance as well as a few other items and headed towards the X-wing she had brought here. She changed her mind last second and instead headed towards the Millennium Falcon that was now with other ships at the side of the Resistance base.

 

Without a word to anyone, Rey boarded the ship, and pulled the ramp up. Chewie was nowhere to be seen, but he had taken to living in the base with everyone else. Something about the ship giving him too many memories. Rey could understand that, but she also hoped that Chewie could understand and forgive her for taking it.

 

'At least it's headed back to a Solo,' Rey thought as she started the ship and took off into space.

 

She was headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets into trouble. Kylo comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So... I'm having a really hard time with fic. I just feel so uninspired to finish it and I just have stopped getting any feedback. I'm truly disappointed in the work and in myself. 
> 
> I have the rest of the story fully written. I think once it's beta'd I will post it all at once to just end the fic. I'm sorry this is story has been so disappointing. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I will post the rest soon. 
> 
> @thereylogames you are an amazing beta and I'm so sorry for this mess of a fic. She basically helped me write this whole chapter.

It had been almost a whole day of travel. Rey was getting close to the moon that had quickly become her home. 

 

The key word: she  _ was _ close. Rey had been almost to the atmosphere of the moon, only for the Millenium Falcon to be grabbed by a force. She looked out around to see that a First Order emblemed ship had caught her in a gravity ray. 

 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

 

“Aw kriff… “ Rey mumbled to herself as she took the Falcon off auto pilot and tried to move out of the ray to no avail. 

 

“No no no no” Rey said desperately, forcing the falcon to move to no avail. 

 

‘I can jump ships... no I can’t. Aw kriff!There’s no pods in this!’ She said with realization. Rey’s mind started to spiral, she was losing control of herself. 

 

_ Love, what? Rey, what is going on? _

 

Kylo’s voice cut through her panic as she felt her ship float in towards the craft that had trapped her.

 

_ They got me. Kylo, they have the ship stuck in a gravity field. I’m trapped. I’m trapped… _

 

Rey started to panic, and shake, curling in on herself to hold her knees. She was close to-

 

_ No _ . She refused to cry. She refused to let any tears fall. They may be in the position of power over her, but they would  _ not  _ get to see her break. 

 

_ No. Rey, where are you? I’m coming for you. I’ll get to you starlight… they won’t hurt you. _

 

Rey just nodded and sighed centering herself as she closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw the ship dock of the larger vessel swallowing her craft whole, accepting her defeat.

 

_ I love you. Just know that. I love you. _

Rey spoke through the bond before forcing it closed. She couldn’t let Kylo see this. She couldn’t let them hurt him through her. Just that thought alone made her heart thump painfully. No...She would have to face this alone like she had so much of her life.

 

~~~

 

Kylo felt Rey slam the connection close. His chest was heavy. He wasn’t sure if it was from the dread running through his veins or the connection being gone. All Kylo knew was he needed to get to Rey. She had saved him and now it was his turn to help her.

 

“Kriff...what do I do?” Kylo mumbled. He paced around the soft, earthy soil, thinking about his possibilities. 

 

He had no ship. He had no connection to lead him to his Rey. He didn’t have anyone to help him. 

 

“Argggh” grumbled kylo. He kneeled down to the ground, and ran his hand through his hair, resigning. 

 

There was no one who would help him. Who would be willing to help a monster? Most people would either run from him or try to attack him on sight. Neither of those were beneficial. The only people he could think of that wouldn’t run away from his are Rey and-

 

Huh.

 

‘There is one person…’ Kylo thought silently to himself. There was one person that  _ might  _ help. The one person who wouldn’t run away from him, yet the one person he had been running from and avoiding for over a decade. 

 

‘But you know she would help you,’ the little voice inside of him insisted. Kylo knew it was true. But he didn’t want to. 

 

‘It’s not for you. It’s to save Rey.’

 

“Aw, kriff.” Kylo mumbled as he sighed and rolled his shoulders to relax himself. 

 

Relaxing. It’s not something he was ever used to. He couldn’t ever relax back with Snoke  _ nor _ when he was with Luke. The only time he had ever felt relaxed was with Rey, and with his mother. 

 

‘Focus’ Kylo thought to himself.

 

As he started to relax, Kylo searched the force. He searched, at first having difficulty. It wasn't until a few moments later he found the familiar signature, the warm and Motherly one that embraced and enveloped him, holding him close. 

 

The familiarity of it all, the warm and open embrace is what made Kylo’s tears to trickle down silently as he heard her speak.

 

_ Ben? Sweetheart? Is it really you? _

 

Kylo let out a shaky breath, releasing his tense shoulders as he nodded and felt his body relax. His mother’s voice, although tired-sounding, still had the same motherly tone he remembered, the same one when he was a toddler, when he was sad, and when he told her about his nightmares….

 

_ It is...mother….  _ Kylo wanted to say more but stopped himself. he needed to concentrate on his mission. 

_ I need your help. Please. It’s not for me. The First Order got Rey. I need to save her. I have no ship, no way there. Please. _

 

Kylo could feel the worry and anger roll through the bond. This puzzled him. Was the anger towards him? Not a real surprise to Kylo though. Who else would it be towards? Kylo knew he deserved the anger.

 

_ I’ll be there soon, Benny. Don’t worry. We’ll get her. _

 

~~~

 

Rey sat in a holding cell. It was a empty room with no windows and the only light came through a little crack in the door. It had been almost two days standard time now. 

 

Two days of being stuck in this room with nothing and no one.

 

Rey’s ship had been taken aboard, and before she could take in her surroundings, a covering was placed over her head by a stormtrooper. She didn’t recognize any voices that had spoken to her. She did hear something about General Hux. She assumed she was being taken to him. 

 

Rey knew she had to figure a way out. If they did get her to Hux, she knew her life was as good as over. The biggest obstacles for her were the force dampening cuffs on her wrists. It meant she couldn’t just force her way out of this one. 

 

But Rey had made it through most of her life without knowing that she was force sensitive. So she would be able to make it through this, right? She could do this. 

 

Rey started to tinker with the control panel to the door. Her fingers couldn’t grasp it enough to pull. She didn’t have any of her tools to pry it off. 

 

Rey thought she had successfully opened the door somehow, but it turned out to have been opened from the outside. A stormtrooper stood before her and soon covered her head again with the cloth. 

 

‘Guess we’re at our destination…’ Rey thought as she was hauled up by the arm and pushed forward. She followed where she was pushed without too much of a fight. 

 

Suddenly the cloth over her head was ripped off and she was blinded by a light in her face.

 

“Well if it isn’t the little scavenger.” 

 

Rey felt her stomach drop. She recognized this voice before the man even stepped into her field of vision. General Hux stood in front of her, his hands folded behind his back in his usual stance. 

 

“This scavenger had beaten you more than once.” Rey snipped back, only to be kicked to her knees by the trooper at her side. 

 

“Watch it.” Hux snapped to the trooper, starting to circle Rey as if she were prey. “We hurt her, we lose our leverage.” Hux mused, standing in front of Rey again. He had a coy smile on his lips that made Rey’s body scream for her to run.

 

“Leverage? For who?” Rey said indignantly, holding her head up high. She would not let this man see how much his eyes on her skin made her crawl.

 

“You know who.” Hux replied simply, as if this conversation bored him.

 

“Kylo Ren I assume then?” Rey said as she scoffed and looked around the room, scanning to see of anyway out or anything she could use as a weapon. 

 

“I know he’ll come to save you.” Hux said before he crouched to look Rey

in the eye. He had a dark smile on his lips. “You always were his weakness. I knew that since the moment he saved you and left the droid.”

 

“Me? His weakness?” Rey scoffed again, before letting out a laugh as she shook her head. “You really are as crazy as I’ve heard.” Rey paused then and locked Hux’s gaze with her own. 

 

“Besides, Kylo Ren is dead.” Rey said simply as if the thought of the words didn’t make her ache inside, even if they weren’t true. 

 

“You rescued him. I highly doubt you would have put forth the effort to save him to kill him.” Hux pushed back, standing to his full height as he started to walk away.

 

“I never said I killed him. Just that he was dead.” Rey spat back as her anger boiled inside of her. 

 

“Well, if you didn’t kill him, why save him?” Hux inquired, his head cocking to the side as he scanned over Rey, looking for the lie in what she said. 

 

“I took him to the Resistance. I took him to the woman whose husband he killed in cold blood.” Rey said, keeping her tone under control and her breath in check, though her heart was racing. 

 

“Leia Organa would not kill her own son.” Hux said, stepping toward Rey.

 

“You underestimate her then.” Rey spit back. She let her anger at Hux cover her fear at being trapped.

 

“If that is so, then we have no reason to keep you around.” Hux sneered at Rey, moving to cup her chin. Rey tried to bite him on instinct. Maybe then he would at least make this quick. 

 

Rey had no illusions of making it out of this alive. She knew the likelihood was slim, and that there was no one who would save her. Kylo would, but she had the ship. The Resistance didn’t know where she had run off to. She was utterly and completely stuck. 

 

“You little rat.” Hux growled, smacking Rey across her face. 

 

“That’s scavenger to you.” Rey retorted, rubbing her tongue over her bottom lip. Her face stung, and she knew that was just the start of it. 

 

“Aren’t you a strong willed one.” Hux said as he smirked and looked to the troopers behind her. “Take her into a cell. Once Phasma is ready, I will send her for conditioning.”

 

Hux looked back down at Rey, his eyes flickering with a dark glint to them. 

 

“Maybe you’ll be a strong asset. You are a feisty fighter, so maybe if I can just break that will of yours, I can make you into something great.” Hux said as he turned to walk away. 

 

“I will never work with the First Resistance.” Rey said to Hux’s back.

 

“Oh, I don’t intend you to work with us. You’ll work for us.” Hux spoke over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. 

 

~~~

 

Kylo paced the edge of the clearing. He kept looking up, his eyes scanning for any incoming ships. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

 

What he did know is that when he gets a chance he was going to kill Hux. He was sure that this was his doing some how. He had probably put out a hit on the ship they took. Had followed them somehow. He wasn’t sure how, but his gut told him the red haired pompous ass was behind this.

 

_ Rey? Starlight? _

 

Kylo reached out into their bond, only to hit Rey’s wall again. It was different though. Before, when she closed it off it was like looking in a frosted window. He couldn’t see or feel anything on the other side of the window but he had a general idea that she was okay. 

 

Now the bond was completely gone. 

 

‘Force dampening cuffs,’ Kylo thought to himself as he kicked at a rock on the ground during his pacing. ‘How could you let her-’ Kylo’s thought was cut off when he heard a ship. He looked up to see a small craft entering the moon’s atmosphere. 

 

He walked out from the edge of the clearing, signaling to the pilot of the small ship. 

 

Soon it landed in the clearing where Rey and Kylo had parked their ship. Kylo took a deep breath before walking over to meet the smaller woman who had gotten out. He stopped back, watching and surveying everything. Behind the woman was a tall, dark man who Ben recognized as FN-2187 and, oh dear lord, Poe Dameron. 

 

“Ben.” 

 

Kylo’s attention was pulled back to the woman who walked up to him. She moved as if approaching a wild animal. It stung, but Kylo would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to see her. 

 

He hadn’t seen his mother in over a decade. 

 

“Leia.” Kylo said as the woman smiled and took his hands looking up to him. 

 

“I’m happy you reach out, Ben.” Leia said, moving in and hugging her son. Kylo stood stiff and swallowed hard before wrapping on of his arms around her back. When she didn’t pull away, Kylo sighed and leaned in to hug her fully. 

 

“Thank you for coming. I never expected- After everything…” Kylo stopped when Leia pulled back and touched his cheek gently with her small hand. 

 

“For another time and place. Right now we need to find that girl of yours.” Leia said softly, her eyes brimmed with tears.

 

“His girl?” Kylo looked up to see FN-2187 staring at them, a bitterness clear on his body. 

 

“Finn.” Leia warned, giving him a look Kylo knew all too well. It was one that warned you to pick your next words carefully. 

 

“He’s right. She isn’t mine.” Kylo said as he looked between the three newcomers. “She is so much more than that. But right now she is in danger.” Kylo moved around his mother and walked over to where the two men were standing. He looked down at each of them before sighing. “I know you wish I was dead. I know you probably blame me, but you can’t hate me or blame me more than I do myself. All I want is Rey to be safe. To get to come back to the people she cares about. So, that being said I’ll make a deal with you two. We work together for a time being. I won’t hurt you, you don’t hurt me and we get Rey out safely. As soon as I see she is okay, then I become a Resistance prisoner.”

 

The two men looked at each other and eyed Kylo suspiciously. Leia walked over and shook her head. 

“No.” She said, crossing her arms and glaring at her son. “You-” 

 

“I wasn’t giving this option to you. I know you’re doing this for different reasons than them. They need an incentive to not kill me right now.” Kylo said looking at the two men. 

 

“If Leia says no, then no.” Poe said simply, looking at Finn who was squeezing his hands tightly into fists.

 

“We will deal with you after.” Finn said before turning and heading back towards their ship. Poe looked at Leia who nodded, before the older man followed Finn towards the ship.

 

“Why did you bring them?” Kylo demanded then as he whirled around to face his mother who just sighed. 

 

“They love Rey as much as you and I do. They deserved to know.” Leia said, patting Kylo’s arm. “Now, let’s get a plan together.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hey guys. So- I finished the fic. I pushed myself to finish it and I think this is as happy as I'm going to be with it. Over all it's 14 chapters with an epilogue. I'll be posting them all at once but separately. 
> 
> So, here it is! The rest of 'home is in your arms'. I will warn you- it gets bloody and gorey towards the last few chapters. I don't know where it came from. But if you're a fan of Hux- sorry. Not sorry
> 
> With that said, enjoy!!!

**Chapter 10**

 

It had been less than a day. Rey couldn’t tell how long exactly, but she had been stuck in her gods forsaken cell for less than a day when she was pulled out by a pair of stormtroopers.

 

“Rey of Jakku.”

 

The chrome stormtrooper standing before her seemed familiar. Phasma. She remembered Finn telling her stories about this woman behind a mask. Nightmares, really.

 

“Phasma of the First Order.” Rey said simply, to having given up on trying to pull free from the troopers that were holding her up by her shoulders.

 

“You’ve heard of me then.” The emotionless voice responded to her.

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you from a friend.” Rey said as she stood up to her full height. She could never be as tall as the giant of a woman that stood in front of her, but it made her feel more confident.

 

“Ah, yes. FN-2187. How is the traitor?” Phasma asked, her hands twitching behind her back. That was the only hint of an emotion that Rey could pick up. It was enough of a sign that Rey could win this.

 

“Finn is amazing. He works his arse off to fight people like you. He’s honorable.” Rey said, holding her head up high in defiance. She would win this.

 

“Well, we don’t need traitors like him. I told Hux we should have killed him when he had our chance.”

 

“That reminds me- sorry you made it out of the compactor alive.” Rey snarked, only to be hit by one of the stormtroopers behind her.

 

“Your condolences amuse me.” Phamsa said with no fluctuation in her tone.

 

“I try.” Rey said then let out a sigh as if she was bored and not internally screaming. “So, are you just going to keep me out here in the hall all day?” Rey asked then, her eyes lighting up with annoyance.

 

“Oh, don’t you worry child.” Phasma spit, her emotions finally showing through the chrome mask. “You’ll be in a very special room soon enough.”

 

With that, Rey was forced forward by the lackys that worked for the woman in chrome. She walked along, her mind racing with fear. She had heard of reprogramming as Finn had called it. It was a torture unlike anything else. It broke you into pieces and left you broken to fit you into their own mold of what a mindless worker should be to them.

 

Rey wished more than anything that she could reach out to Kylo in that moment. That she could beg him to hurry. That she could tell him again how much he meant to her. But she couldn’t. All she could do in that moment was try and survive, even if that meant losing who she was.

 

~~~

 

Kylo watched as his mother worked with the two nimrods that she had brought to help. They were talking about plans, and where to go, bouncing around like children that had to pee.

 

“I know where she will be.” Kylo spoke up after a few moments of watching the chaos. All their heads turned to look at Kylo who had just been sitting in a chair by the back of their ship.

 

“And you’re just now telling us this?” Finn snapped, moving to walk towards him. Poe stopped the younger man, shaking his head to tell him it wasn’t worth it.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was I supposed to interrupt the supposed planning and have you get angry with me for interrupting? Or wait until a pause in the rambling?” Kylo asked, as he stood and stalked over to the table the three were standing about.

 

“Ben, where do you think Rey would be?” Leia asked, totally brushing over the passive aggressive comment. To be fair, she had heard worse from her son before.

 

“I’m sure they will take her to Hux who is on or around Crait. He never went out too far unless commanded by Snoke. With him being the,” Kylo stopped, the words coming out as a growl. “Supreme Leader, I am sure he doesn’t leave Crait or go far from it.”

 

“And you would know this how?” Poe asked, trying (and failing) to hide the disdain in his tone.

 

“I worked closely with Hux for longer than I was with my family.” Kylo shot back, glaring at Poe. “I knew Hux for longer than I knew you before all this started Dameron.”

 

“Fair enough.” Poe said softly as he leaned back and looked at Leia who was nodding and rubbing her chin.

 

“That does seem like a logical place for them to take her.” Leia finally said then sighed as she shook her head. “It won’t be easy to get close enough to the ship, let alone into it.” She added, moving the map they had been looking at to scan over Crait.

 

“Not if I go in first as a distraction.” Kylo said simply as he shrugged his shoulders as if what he said was not a risk to his life.

 

“They’ll kill you on site.” Finn said, crossing his arms as he watched the map move to show where the base was.

 

“You almost sound worried.” Kylo said coyly, a smirk playing on his lips as he zoomed in the map, scanning over the place he used to call home.

 

“You mean something to a friend. I’m not telling her I let you die to save her. She would be crushed.” Finn said as he eyed Kylo out of his peripheral vision.

 

“Rey would be okay. She’s strong.” Kylo responded nonchilantly.

 

“No one is dying during this.” Leia said sternly as she hit the table, pulling all the men’s attention.

 

“That is naive to think.” Kylo said through a clenched jaw as he stared down at his mother. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with anger and hurt, and something else Kylo couldn’t identify.

 

“No one is dying Ben.” Leia said as she shook her head. “I will not lose you again.” She continued on, her voice cracking as she looked at her son before over to Finn and Poe.

 

“Now, I think we all need to rest. We will continue with this tomorrow morning.” Leia said, turning to walk out only to be pulled back harshly by Kylo, his eyes blazing. Leia looked up with a gasp.

 

“We need to get to Rey. Now.” Kylo demanded, his voice dropping low, almost a growl. His hand was tight on his mother’s arm, holding her in place.

 

“We are all tired and are not thinking rationally.” Leia said, meeting her son’s gaze with the same fire and intensity the man had.

 

“She won’t make it until tomorrow morning.” Kylo said, his voice cracking as his grip on his mother weakened. His anger started to break as his breath caught in his throat. “I know, she is strong. Stronger than any of us here. I also know that place through, and I know what they’ll do to her. Even if they don’t kill her…” Kylo trailed off as he let go of Leia to clench his fists to keep from crying.

 

Leia stopped and analyzed her son. There was a certain twinkle in her eyes before stepping forward and placing a hand on her son’s cheek. She spoke softly.

 

“I know how much you care. But I don’t-” Leia was quietly cut off  by Finn who spoke up, his own voice quiet and wavering.

 

“He’s right.” Finn mumbled, his hands holding onto the table tightly.

 

“I was there my whole life. I was there longer than even you,” Finn said, turning to look at Kylo. “I know what they do as punishment. I. Know. I watched them torture boys I knew growing up. I watched them bleed them alive.” Finn couldn’t keep up with such a picturesque scene, such perverse images made Finn’s heart hurt with ache. A tear fell down Finn’s face as he swallowed harshly to calm himself. “I will not let that happen to Rey.”

 

Leia watched Finn, her eyes falling on Poe who walked over to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, which surprisingly relaxed his tensed up muscles. She sighed and looked back to see her son looking down to avoid eye contact. Leia knew her son well enough to know why he looked down; It was the only thing he could do to not break down himself.

 

“Okay.” Leia said as she turned back towards the table. “Okay, we will figure this out tonight then.”

 

With that as the final say, the four of them snap back to the map to plan out what they were going to do to have Rey back.

 

~~~

 

_I am one. I am one. I am one…_

 

The thought stream that hit Kylo jolted him from a sleep he hadn’t expected. Kylo can hear his heart pumping harder and faster as his mind started whirring. _Was that Rey?_ Kylo thought before he finally absorbed his surroundings.

 

Leia was right next to him. Kylo was a bit in a daze, his mind more preoccupied with Rey. his memory started to slowly trickle in. He had been copiloting with his mother. She was still looking out at the stars as their craft soared through space towards Crait and towards Rey.

 

“You fell asleep awhile back. I figure you need all the rest you could get before we land.” Leia said to Kylo who was only half listening. His mind was focused on his and Rey’s connection that had flooded open.

 

_Rey? Starlight?_

 

Kylo reached out. The bond felt tense, almost sterile. It wasn’t a natural flow from one person to another. A connection that had blossomed into love.

 

The bond that was between them in this state made Kylo feel sick and nauseous. His heart kept constricting with pain.

 

_I am one. I am one. I am one…_

 

The same phrase just kept repeating through Rey’s head. Kylo couldn’t feel anything else.

 

“Rey.” Kylo said softly. He could feel tears start to streak down his cheeks as he shook his head. A small sob escaped his lips as he tried to reach through to his love again.

 

_Rey, please. It’s me. It’s Kylo. Your Ben._

 

The words that kept running through Rey’s head paused then at his words. Hope swelled in Kylo’s chest that he had gotten through.

 

_You’re a traitor. You’re the target. I’m the bait._

 

His heart stopped beating.

 

The words felt like a stab to Kylo’s heart. He tries to stand up, but his legs were weak with shock and stumbled out of his seat instead, tumbling down to the floor.

 

“Ben? Benny?” Leia had run over to her son, cupping his cheek as he curled up into a ball on the floor. Kylo noticed nothing.

 

Kylo couldn’t speak. Couldn’t talk. Couldn’t breath. He could hear his mother and the two men running about and panicking at Kylo’s state. He couldn’t help them though. Couldn’t give them any information as to what happened or if he was okay.

 

He wasn’t okay. His Rey. His wonderful, loving, kind Rey was gone. His Rey of light had been clouded and was now one of them. His starlight was out to get him.

 

Rey was an enemy, even more so than before, and it crushed him in body and spirit.

 

~~~

 

“And who are you?” Phasma asked the shell of the girl that stood before herself and Hux.

 

“Rey of the First Order.”

 

Her response was fairly monotone. It was almost as if she were programmed to say it. For all intents and purposes, she was. She had gone through a reprogramming. One that particularly ornery stormtroopers went through.

 

It was successful to the point that Phasma felt confident enough to remove the force dampening cuffs.

 

“Who do you follow?” Hux asked, circling the smaller girl who stood statue still in front of him.

 

“The Supreme Leader.” Rey said, her eyes following Hux’s movements.

 

“And who is your Supreme Leader?” Hux asked, stopping in front of Rey, his wolfish smile beaming down onto her.

 

“You are.” She replied robotically.

 

“Very, very well done.” Hux said as he cupped Rey’s chin and ran his thumb over her cheek. “You will be a useful pet indeed.”

 

“She was easy enough to break. Brought up her family and home enough and she snapped.” Phasma said, her tone covered in a almost amused sound.

 

“Well, you did well Phasma. She will be… Fun.” Hux said as he let his hand run from Rey’s cheek to her neck.

 

“She is not here for your pleasure.” Phasma reminded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Her posture made it clear this was a warning to Hux.

 

“It isn’t my fault I see why Ren was so encaptured by this desert rat.” Hux snapped back, letting his hand drop from Rey’s face as he looked over to Phasma. “Besides, you keep people under your control with kindness.” Hux continued, a sly smirk on his face.

 

“Well, that makes you a very unsupported man.” Phasma said, amusement coating her words. “Besides, you have never used that method before.”

 

“You’re dismissed.” Hux snapped at Phasma, waving his hand at her. He watched the woman leave, his annoyance fading with each step she took away.

 

Hux turned to look back at Rey who watched him with haze filled eyes. He smiled and stroked her cheek again, letting his hand run down her neck and over her shoulder. His hand skimmed over her arm and settled at her hand.

 

“You’ll be very fun indeed…” Hux mumbled to himself as he lead Rey to her new quarters that were two down from Hux’s own.

 

~~~

 

Kylo sat with his back on the cool metal. His eyes were still flooded with tears, his mind stinging. He had to cut the connection with Rey, unable to listen to her. Her smooth voice calling him an enemy.

 

“Ben…” His mother’s voice caught Kylo’s attention. He looked up at her, his eyes not able to focus through his tears. “Benny, what happened?”

 

Kylo had broken down suddenly. His mother had Poe and Finn help her move him against the wall so he had something cool against his body. So, he had been sitting silently against the wall for hours.

 

“I don’t know.” Kylo said softly. His voice was more shaky and broken than he meant for it to be. He didn’t care enough to worry about showing his weakness. Rey was lost to him.

 

“Is it Rey?” Leia asked softly, taking her son’s hand.

 

Kylo pulled his hand away and scoffed at his mother.

 

“Of course it’s Rey.” Kylo snapped, glaring at his mother before starting to cry again. “She’s gone.” Kylo mumbled, looking at the ground dejectedly.

 

“She’s dead?” Finn said as he walked closer, his jaw dropping as his own eyes started to water.

 

“No.” Kylo wailed, shaking his head as he sat up from the wall. “No, but… SHE is gone. They did something. She just kept repeating ‘I am one’ over and over. When I tried to reach out she-” Kylo stopped, holding back a sob as he clenched his jaw. “She is just gone.” He finished softly as he closed his eyes.

 

Kylo only opened his eyes when he heard Finn fall down to the ground. The other man was sitting on his butt, his eyes distant as he shook his head.

 

“I know what that is.” He finally said as he looked up, locking his eyes with Kylo before looking to Leia and Poe. “Reprogramming.” Finn stated simply as his eyes zoned out. He seemed to be stuck in a memory.

 

“What’s reprogramming?” Poe finally asked, the older man kneeling beside Finn. He was rubbing his back absentmindedly, trying to comfort him.

 

“It’s hell.” Finn said as he sighed and ran his hand over the side of his face. “Kylo is right though. Rey as we know her may be gone.” He said, looking to Kylo with something like pity in his eyes.

 

“What does that mean though?” Poe asked, his tone annoyed. It made Kylo want to snap at the man, but he didn’t have the energy in him.

 

“It means that she went through the process that stormtroopers go through. It is like a brain wash but worse.” Finn said as he closed his eyes and swallowed hard before continuing. “I had to go to reprogramming five times in my years there, because it never stuck with me. I would snap back into myself and care too much.”

 

“So Rey could be okay.” Leia said, her tone hopeful as she squeezed her sons hand.

 

“Finn was the only one that the reprogramming didn’t work on. At least while I was at the First Order.” Kylo said bitterly as he looked at Finn with disdain. “And you didn’t hear her Leia. The things she said were not Rey at all.” Kylo concluded, looking at his mother. He contemplated pulling his hand away, but he liked the comfort of it. He had missed the comfort of her presence.

 

“I think you underestimate our Rey.” Leia retorted to her son. She reached her hand up and stroked the tears away from his cheek, letting her hand linger before she pulled her hand back while standing up.

 

“Sitting around won’t help us get her back any, so let’s stick to our plan.” Leia said, extending a hand to her son to help him stand. Kylo just eyed it, before taking it and standing. Poe followed suit and helped Finn up, his arm lingering around his waist.

 

This was the team Kylo had to work with. Not his first choice, but they all seemed to truly want to help.

 

“So, what exactly is the plan?” Kylo asked, looking at his mother. For such a tiny woman, she really could command the space around her.

 

“You’ll be the bait and distraction. Poe and Finn will go in and get Rey, and I will be your backup if things go wrong.” Leia said with a nod of her head to make things final.

 

Kylo thought over the plan in his head. It made sense. Kylo would be the best bait for Hux, but he also knew the man may have ordered a shoot on sight command for him. So he may just end up killed right away. Poe and Finn would be able to sneak through the base, but Kylo had the Force connection to know right where Rey was.

 

“I don’t think that will work.” Kylo said after a moment. The other three had started discussing plans while he was deep in thought.

 

“And why is that?” Finn asked as he crossed his arms, sizing Kylo up. He knew the traitor didn’t trust him, and he had every right to not, but now was not the time for his attitude.

 

“Hux could have commanded them to kill me on sight, and as much as you may love that it does us no good in the long run of the plan. They are more likely to be distracted for a long amount of time by Leia. I hate that idea, but she would be the safest. You and Poe,” Kylo said looking at Finn, “You would be good at sneaking around on the base, but I have the connection to Rey. I would be able to find her faster. I think it would be best to bring Finn with me, because he knows more about reprogramming than anyone else. Poe should stay with my mother. I’ve seen him fight and fought against him myself, so I think he should go with my mo- Leia.” Kylo said as he looked at the three while they thought over what he said.

 

“It does sound like a good plan.” Finn admitted as he looked at Poe who sighed and nodded.

 

“I think that would be the most sound plan.” He conceded, looking to Leia who hadn’t taken her eyes off of Kylo.

 

“I trust my son.” Leia said, placing her hand on Kylo’s shoulder gently.

 

“So, it is settled then. I go with Ren and you two act as a decoy.” Finn said as he looked around the other three. They all nodded, before talking about the smaller details of their plan.

 

~~~

 

Rey was alone in her room now, Hux having been called off to oversee something. Rey hadn’t heard what, her brain unable to focus enough to pick up on the details.

 

It felt like she was drowning inside of her own mind. She could only think of the First Order. There was a part of her that was screaming to run. To try to escape and find Kylo.

 

But her body couldn’t move, so instead she sat on the freshly prepared bed and looked around the room. It was mostly black and silvers. It reminded her of-

 

Rey’s brain fogged as if the memory she was searching for was pulled away in her mind. Like someone had locked it away behind a door. She needed to find that key. She needed to stop feeling numb. She needed to get home.

 

‘You don’t have a home,’ a voice reminded her. The voice wasn’t her internal voice. It wasn’t her, but it was still a woman’s voice. It was darker and deeper.

 

‘I have a home’, Rey thought back, only to feel her body falling back further into the fog that clouded her head.

 

Rey knew she had been thinking of something she needed to do, or something that she needed to find, but she couldn’t think of what. Her body was exhausted and her mind was falling into thoughtlessness. Rey scooted back further onto the bed she was sitting on until she was able to reach a pillow. Holding it close to her body, Rey curled up into a fetal position and fell into a wakeful sleep.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

_Rey?_

 

Rey woke up with sleep clouding her head. She thought she heard someone call her. She looked around to see no one was there.

 

_Oh my dear one…_

 

The voice sounded familiar to Rey, but her thoughts couldn’t place it. Whenever she tried to remember the voice, her head throbbed and hurt. She stopped trying and settled for sitting up and looking around the room.

 

 _I must be going mad._ Rey thought, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palms.

 

 _You aren’t crazy, Rey. Just lost._ The voice responded. It was a male’s voice, older. It had a wise edge to it that made Rey trust it’s words.

 

_I’m not lost. This is where I belong. I am one._

 

Rey felt the air around her shift as if someone had opened a door or window. She couldn’t place it, but she knew that she wasn’t alone in the space. Soon her suspicions were confirmed when a ghost of a man appeared to her. Rey knew she should yell or run, but the apparition in front of her didn’t scare her. He was almost comforting to be around.

 

“You are not one of them. You will never be one of them, young Jedi. You have too much light in you to give in fully to them.”

 

The man in front of her spoke again, walking towards Rey who was still stuck watching him from her bed. He gave her a small smile, stopping a few paces away from her.

 

“Who are you?” Rey asked softly, her brow furrowing. The man’s face fell as he looked to the ground before looking back up at her. His eyes were tired, as if he hadn’t slept in years.

 

“I am of your family. You never knew me though. I can’t expect you to understand right now, what with your state and all.” The man walked over then and extended a hand to her. “I’m Obi-Wan.”

 

Rey’s head swam when she heard the name. It was one she should have recognized. One that was important but she couldn’t remember why. Rey settled for reaching out and taking the man, Obi-Wan’s, hand.

 

“You said you are of my family. I don’t have a family. They threw me away on a trash planet.” Rey said, her words spat out in anger. She looked over at the wall, unable to look the ghost in the eye. He claimed to be her family but she had none.

 

“I had a sibling that was half my blood. I never knew her in my life, but she had a son. He was a coward and a liar.” Obi-Wan responded. His tone had a bitter edge to it, but Rey knew he was trying to school it under control. She looked back over to Obi-Wan, her eyes scanning his face. She just nodded before looking down at her hands.

 

“They say I have no family. That I came from nothing.” Rey said softly, sighing to herself. She looked back to the ghost who had moved to sit beside her. “I know I should know your name, but I can’t remember why…” Rey admitted, turning her body to face the man she was talking with.

 

“I am a Kenobi. The only one of my line I thought.” Obi-Wan said as he reached over and patted Rey’s hand which sat on her lap. “I trained the Skywalkers.” He said.

 

Rey nodded, her head starting to throb. She moved to hold her temples, a small whimper escaping her lips as she saw flashbacks of memories. They flooded in as if they had passed a dam inside her mind.

 

Rey composed herself, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at the man that claimed to be her family.

 

“Even Kylo said I have no family. Leia and Luke acted like that was the case. Why should I trust you?” Rey finally asked, scooting back to put distance between herself and the blue figure before he.

 

“Because I know you feel it in your heart. You know my words are true.” Obi-Wan said as he smiled at her, his eyes shining bright. “Look deep inside. Past those walls they put in your head. You know it’s true.”

 

Rey took a moment to try to reach around the fog in her mind. It hurt and made her feel sick to her stomach, but she could feel that the words were true. This was her family.

 

“They don’t know of your family, because my sister had her mother’s name and appearances. Not my father’s like myself. She was a no one to the world. But you are so much more than that.” Obi-Wan said as he stood up and looked down at Rey. He reached his hand out, gently wiping away a tear Rey didn’t notice had fallen to her cheek. He let his hand linger there, before stepping back from her.

 

“Our families fate had always been entwined with the Skywalkers. The Force and fate have things in store that even I can’t understand now. But I know that you are strong. You will make it out of this and get to the young Skywalker. He needs to hear from you, my child.” Obi- Wan said, his voice starting to fade.

 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, but it was already to late. The figure that had stood before her started to vanish before her very eyes. “Wait! I need you! Come back. I have so many questions.” Rey called out, standing up.

 

Obi-Wan was gone, once again, no trace of him left behind. Rey didn’t know what he meant. But she knew she didn’t belong here. The fog in her mind was pulling at her. It called to her. Called her to forget what she saw and what she was feeling. These thoughts and emotions were making her weak in the fog’s eyes.

 

Rey knew that wasn’t the case at all. She could feel herself slipping back into her body. Slowly, but enough that the Force around her felt like it was humming.

 

She needed to figure out who it was Obi-Wan had wanted her to reach out to, but she had a feeling she needed to get her mind clear before she could reach out fully. With that thought in her mind, Rey sat at the edge of her bed on the ground and crossed her legs.

 

Meditation. She didn’t know how she knew it would help, but she felt called to it. So she sat and meditated, working on breaking down the walls of her mind.

 

~~~

 

Kylo was sitting in the ship, watching the stars go by. They were stopped just outside of Crait, far enough away that they shouldn’t be seen, but close enough they could rest before attacking and not worry about too much travel time.

 

The other three were resting on bunks. Kylo had started off in one, but after tossing and turning for multiple hours he had settled on sitting cross legged on the cool metal of the ships floor.

 

That’s where he had been sitting, lost in his thoughts when he felt Rey’s presence in the force. She was searching for something. Her mind seemed more open, and less clouded by the reprogramming.

 

Kylo decided to try and reach out to his love. He wondered if she would attack him again, or if she remembered who is was. Remember their intimate moments on Endor. The soft kisses shared in the woods. The smiles in the mornings.

 

 _Starlight?_ Kylo asked hesitantly. He could feel her start to close off her side of the connection. He pulled back, letting her end their conversation before it even began if she so wished to.

 

_Kylo Ren._

 

Rey’s voice was harsh, and is made Kylo flinch. He sighed softly to himself  while trying to keep his composure. He didn’t want her to know how much it hurt him.

 

_Rey._

 

 _Why are connected, Ren?_ Rey demanded, her tone softening slightly. He knew she probably felt his hurt. Kylo was good at hiding his emotions from everyone, except for her. With her he was an open book.

 

 _Do you not remember? Did they take those moments from you?_ Kylo asked, his hand twitching in worry and anger. If Hux had tainted those moments they had together, Kylo would make sure he paid with his life. Those were special. Meant for only him and his Rey.

 

_Some things are… blocked. I do remember saving you. I’m not sure why in my right mind I would, but I did. Past that it is fuzzy. Locations and other things are sealed off from me. It’s like they’re trapped behind locked doors._

 

Rey’s thoughts spilled out and Kylo could feel her embarrassment seep through the bond. It made sense why she would feel that way. She had just bared her soul to a man she still thought was a monster.

 

 _Keep looking, star- Rey. You’ll find answers. You’ll know why you saved me. Why you felt called to reach out to me, even though you think me a monster. I promise you, it’s all in there._ Kylo said as he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the cool metal of the ship.

 

 _I don’t think you’re a monster. Not really. Why would I save a monster?_ Rey said. Kylo chuckled as he sighed and ran a hand over his face.

 

 _I will see you soon Rey. Rest now. Meditate and break through your clouds._ Kylo said softly to Rey. He let the connection fizzle out until he could just barely feel her emotions through the bond. Confusion was the loudest, followed closely by something Kylo couldn’t quite place.

 

It didn’t matter at the moment though. His Rey was safe for the time being. She wasn’t out to kill him it seemed, and soon hopefully she would come back into her old self.

 

If Finn could keep his personality and thoughts in tact for almost 21 years, Kylo knew for a fact that his strong willed starlight would make it through this in one piece.

 

~~~

 

Rey sat cross legged in her room, feeling the Force flow around her. She could feel the energies around her, feel the troopers walking the hall and the bodies of workers in the next room over.

 

Beyond that she could feel the room around her. Feel the energy that radiated through her fingertips, into her body.

 

_Use that power to break through the fog._

 

Rey didn’t know how she knew it would work, but she did.

 

Slowly, Rey started to chanel the power around her into her thoughts and feelings. She paused, thinking about where to send the energy. There were many things clouded to her, but the thing that called to her the most was Kylo Ren.

 

Why were they connected? Why was she called to him?

 

Rey started to move the energy within her, channeling it against the wall that blocked her memories and feelings towards Kylo Ren. Slowly she felt her mind clearing, memories starting to flood her mind.

 

She saw her memories of Endor. She felt the emotions flood her. She felt the love and longing. Felt the calm he inspired in her.

 

_Home._

 

That was the biggest feeling that crashed into her. He was her home.

 

_Kylo._

 

Rey called out then, searching the Force for his signature. She searched their bond, and soon felt his presence surround her.

 

_Rey? Starlight? Are you okay?_

 

Rey heard Kylo’s worry in his tone and it made her start to cry as she nodded and sighed softly.

 

_I’m okay. I’m okay Ben._

 

Rey let the name leave her before she even realized she did it. The bond hummed with emotions, making Rey cry harder.

 

_Sweetheart…_

 

_I’m here Kylo. I remember. I remember you at least. There are more walls to break down, but I know. I know._

 

Rey sent, closing her eyes and taking in the love that flowed between them.

 

_Starlight. Oh my Rey. You’ll get there. I’ll get you. We’re on our way love._

 

_We? What we? Kylo, I can feel someone coming. I have to go. I love you. I will see you soon._

 

Rey shut down the bond, feeling a presence walk down the hall towards her room. Soon the door opened and Hux walked in, his eyes snapping to her immediately.

 

“Ah, Rey. Glad to see you’re adjusting.” He said as he walked over, his eyes twinkling with something that she couldn’t identify. It made her skin crawl nonetheless.

 

“I am, thank you.” Rey said, trying to slip back into the tone she had before. She knew if she wanted to make it out of this alive she needed Hux to think that nothing had changed.

 

“I’m glad to hear that, pet.” Hux said, his hand reaching up to caress his cheek. His fingers were clad in a black glove that reminded Rey of Kylo. ‘I wonder if it’s required attire here,’ Rey thought as she looked up at Hux.

 

“Supreme Leader, what is it you need?” Rey asked, her hand moving up to cover the one Hux left on her cheek. She felt sick at the thought of his body near hers, but she figure this is what he had wanted from her.

 

“Nothing, pet. I just wanted to let you know that your quarters are next to mine if you need anything.” Hux said, pulling his hand back from her cheek, grabbing her hand to kiss her knuckles.

 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from cringing at the intimate action. Hux’s lips were dry, the skin cracking at the corners. His lips were so different from Kylo’s it made Rey want to yell and smack them away.

 

“Oh that is good. Thank you Supreme Leader.” Rey said, giving Hux a smile she felt was obviously forced.

 

“Of course.” Hux nodded before pausing and leaning in to whisper against her ear. “I do mean anything.”

 

Before Rey could think or respond, Hux had pulled back and dropped her hand. He gave her another curt nod before turning and walking out of her room. The door closed automatically behind him and Rey let out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in.

 

_What did he do? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?_

 

Kylo’s voice snapped into Rey quickly, shaking here from her thoughts of what would happen if Hux found out she was breaking down the walls he had Phasma put in her head.

 

_I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me. Just made me… It wasn’t a pleasant interaction but I have survived worse._

 

She felt Kylo’s worry slowly slip away, his anger growing to replace it. It made her smile a small smile to see how defensive he was of her.

 

‘He really does care.’ Rey thought as she stood up to stretch her shoulders.

 

_I heard his tone. I know you didn’t mean to project. But I still could hear it. See him lean in and touch your face. Then it blanked out and all I could feel was your anxiety. I was so worried he touched you, that he… He may have-_

 

Kylo’s voice trailed off unable to finish the sentence in fear that it may be true. His emotions were filling their connection so fully it made Rey’s head spin a little.

 

_You could see it?_

 

That was all Rey could pick out through the flood of feelings and words he sent towards her.

 

_You didn’t see me._

 

Kylo said, his tone thoughtful. It should have been a question, but it was more of a statement. It was followed by sigh through the bond.

 

_No. The room felt different, but I just figured it was my anxiety because of Hux._

 

_Starlight. Rey, I’m going to try something. I need you to lay back for me and open your side of the bond more. Can you do that? If not I understand, my love._

 

Rey nodded, before laying on her side on the bed she had been standing beside. She looked around the room before sighing and closing her eyes. She felt the Force around her swirl and change as she let her walls down as much as she could. She laid like that for a few moments before the bed beside her dipped suddenly. Rey’s eyes shot open. She hadn’t heard anyone come into her room. Had she fallen into sleep so quickly and deeply?

 

Rey’s head spun around in terrifying thoughts before everything stopped when her eyes focused on where the bed had dipped next to her.

 

Before her laid Kylo Ren. His hair was a mess, but still so smooth and beautiful. His typical black outfit adorned his body, and his pink plush lips sat in a pout.

 

“Rey?” Kylo asked timidly, scanning her face. He didn’t move, his breathing even and slow as if he were afraid even that would spook her.

 

Rey felt herself break into a smile, her hand reaching towards him carefully. “Are you… here?” She asked softly.

 

“I’m here enough. But I’m not here totally. We are on our way though.” Kylo said softly as he smiled at her. He reached his hand out and grabbed the one she had extended towards him. As soon as they touched, Kylo felt the spark and watched at Rey’s face froze. Her mouth slightly open.

 

“Rey?” Kylo pulled her closer to him, cupping her face. She was frozen stiff and it scared Kylo to death. Soon she snapped out of it, her face breaking into a stunning smile. She leaned in and kissed him suddenly.

 

Kylo complied, kissing her gently before pulling back to scan her face. “Are you okay?” He asked, pulling back when she went to kiss him again.

 

“I remember it. I remember it all.” Rey said hurriedly, her hands resting on his chest. “You. When we touched, it opened open. All the memories of you. All of it. You opened it all. You saved me.” Rey’s words rushed out her mouth as she started to cry.

 

Kylo wiped the tears away from her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

 

“What do you mean starlight?” Kylo asked, still trying to follow her mind.

 

“I remember it all. The fog is gone. You saved me, Benny. You made me whole again.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Chapter 12**

 

Kylo felt their bond humming happily as he scanned over Rey’s face. She was beaming at Kylo, his hand cupping her cheek. His thumb stroked over the apple of her cheek absentmindedly as he sighed softly.

 

“So, you remember _everything_ about us?” Kylo asked Rey softly, placing his other hand over her two tiny ones that kept trying to pull him closer to her by his shirt collar.

 

Rey’s cheeks pinked as she nodded and bit her lip, her eyes trailing over his shirt before looking back up to his eyes.

 

“Not just you, us, but everything. All of the fog is cleared. Some is still there in the back, but maybe that was always there.” Rey rambled on quickly, her hands letting go of the fabric she had been clutching tightly. “You opened my eyes.”

 

Kylo felt his chest tighten at her words. She was the one that saved him. How could she not realize she is the one that showed him everything in the galaxy and beyond.

 

“I’m not sure how I got so lucky to find a heart like yours, Rey.” Kylo said softly, as he leaned in to nuzzle the soft spot between her shoulder and neck.

 

“Ben…” Rey mumbled, before freezing. The sudden shift made Kylo pull back abruptly, scanning around the room around her.

 

“Rey? Starlight, what is it?” Kylo asked, moving to stand up, his hand going to a blaster on his belt Rey never noticed he had.

 

 _Hux is awake. I have to go, Ben. Please be safe,_ _inlustris._ Rey sent through the bond hurriedly before cutting off the connection. She could feel Kylo trying to reach out to her, but Rey pushed the bond more tightly closed. She laid on her side hurriedly, pulling the thin blanket of the bed over her and closing her eyes.

 

Her heart was racing as she felt Hux approaching her room. She took deep breaths and started to count down from ten to steady her heart beat. She knew Hux wasn’t force sensitive, but if Hux got close enough Rey knew he would hear it beating out of her chest.

 

She calmed her heart beat down, feeling Hux move in closer to her room. It made her blood run cold. Soon the door to her chamber opened, and she could hear the red headed man enter. To most, it would be hard to hear or detect him but to Rey he was so loud it was almost unbearable.  She could feel the man linger before he started to walk closer to Rey.

 

Her body tensed, but relaxed as she realized that if she were truly sleeping she couldn’t have been that tense. She made herself relax. As she did, she could feel Hux walk up to the bed behind her. He moved, sitting on the bed where Kylo had just been moments ago.

 

“My pet…” Hux’s voice wrapped around Rey’s ears like a snake wrapping around its prey. It made her skin crawl, but instead she just moved a little as if she were still sleeping.

 

Hux took that as a good sign and moved, laying down behind her. His breath hit her neck and Rey had to bite her lip gently to not turn around and push him away and try to hurt him.

 

Rey felt hands touch her hips, making her stomach muscles tighten. She felt like she was going to be sick. The hands trailed up and down, lifting up the tunic she wore until his hands were against her bare skin. It felt wrong. It felt sick and like it was burning her. She knew that wasn’t possible but her skin was prickling against his palms.

 

Hux’s lips moved, brushing against her ear, traveling down her neck. Rey kept her eyes closed and breathed in and out of her mouth to keep herself calm.

 

 _I’m going to kill him._ Kylo’s voice broke through, shocking Rey enough she let out a little gasp. That only inspired more trailing lips over her skin.

 

 _Just keep talking._ Rey begged silently to Kylo, her hands holding onto the blanket over her shoulder. She tried to focus on Kylo, feeling his signature. It was livid, his emotions flowing over her enough that she could forget what was happening.

 

 _Oh my starlight…_ Kylo mumbled, his signature sending a ghost sensation of his hand caressing her cheek. It made Rey relax slightly. She wanted Kylo to be the one there. Be the one touching her in such a manner. Be the one to call her pet names and sweet nothings. Instead it was a cold nothing. A figure who made her hate herself and everything going on around her.

 

_Sh, hush love. It will be okay. I promise. He’ll pay for this. I will make him pay for touching what isn’t his._

 

Kylo’s tone was filled with a darkness that should have bothered Rey, but she just needed to hear him. Needed him to keep her safe within his mind.

 

_I will starlight. I will always keep you safe. You’re my Rey._

 

Rey felt her heart ache and soar all at once. Before she could focus too much on it, she was inside her memories. But they weren’t her’s. They were Kylo’s. Shared memories of the two of them. She let her body focus on the feelings and emotions in them. Let them cover the physical feelings she was feeling against her lower half.

 

Rey let herself give into Kylo’s memories and forget what was happening around her. In a way, she fell asleep in his memories. Her own dreams that were being seen while a nightmare happened around her.

 

~~~

 

Kylo felt his body shaking with anger. His mother and Poe were watching him like he was going to attack them. He could feel their fear. If he wasn’t busy with Rey, he would have snapped at them.

 

The force was swirling around him, covering himself and his connection to Rey in a cover thick enough to block out everything else. He pulled her deeper into her mind, letting his memories of their favorite moments together play between them.

 

 _I’ll never leave you Rey._ Kylo said, feeling Rey’s anxiety that the connection would suddenly end. She was afraid that she would have to face what that demon was doing to her.

 

_Ben, I’m scared. I’m so scared…_

 

Rey’s tone broke Kylo’s heart. He had never heard this pitiful tone come out of his fighting light. He had seen it in her memories. The time her parents left her. Another time where that rat Unkar Plutt got a little too friendly and she asked him to stop. Those had been memories and made Kylo’s skin crawl enough, let alone to hear Rey’s voice sound like that now. He should be able to help her. Should be able to protect her from Hux and anyone else.

 

_I know my love. We’re close. My mother, Poe, Finn. We’re all coming to get you. I’ll get you away from him for good. I promise you Rey. I’ll give you the stars if you let me._

 

Kylo reached out with the bond, letting his hand caress her cheek again. It caused the phantom of a touch on her skin. It wasn’t like before when their bond was fully open and he could touch her through it. It was somewhere between just hearing him and seeing him.

 

_They’re there? You went to them?_

 

Rey asked, flinching slightly as a bite to her shoulder snapped her attention away for a moment.

 

 _I reached out to my mother. I had no one else. I had to get to you. She brought the other two._ Kylo paused, picking his next words carefully. _They’re worried about you too, love._

 

 _I can’t believe it. I just can’t._ There was a change in the bond, a relaxing of sorts. Kylo could feel a sigh of relief running off of Rey.

 

 _What is it? What happened, Rey?_ Kylo asked, feeling her relaxing slowly.

 

_Hux just left. I’m alone again. I’ve never been so happy for be completely alone._

 

Rey’s tone held something that Kylo couldn’t identify. He was very good at reading people, but Rey had always eluded him.

 

_You’re not alone starlight. You’ll never be alone again if you let me stay. I swear it._

 

Kylo felt the connection sizzling out. She was falling asleep and in turn it was pulling her away from him.

 

_I’ll see you tomorrow. Tomorrow you’ll get to come home._

 

Kylo blinked his eyes open as the connection ended. He looked up to see the three sitting near him at a table. His mother’s eyes were locked on him.

 

“Gods, that was the most awkward and disgusting thing I have ever seen.” Finn said finally, breaking the silence that laid around them all.

 

“No one said you had to sit and watch us.” Kylo snapped, standing up and stretching his body. “What I do during my meditation is my business.”

 

“That wasn’t meditation by what I saw at first.” Poe quipped up, eyeing Kylo with a smirk on the corners of his lips.

 

“The Force decided to send me somewhere else. Not my choice.” Kylo said, baring his teeth at the other man.

 

“That’s enough. All of you.” Leia said standing up and looking around the room at the three boys. She turned to focus on her son, turning her back to the others.

 

“I could tell there was an unbalance in the Force. What is wrong with Rey? What have they done to her?” Leia asked. Her concern made Kylo’s skin crawl. He knew that Rey and his mother were close, but to see her like this towards someone who wasn’t her own blood made his head spin. He never saw her like that for him. She was always so calm when it came to him.

 

Why couldn’t she have been more protective of him, like she is to Rey?

 

“Hux. He…” Kylo stopped, sighing as he ran a hand down the side of his face. “He didn’t hurt Rey. Not how you would think. But, he did- scar her.” Kylo said looking at his mother. He hoped she understood what he meant. He didn’t expect the two others to get it.

 

“What do you mean?” Finn asked as he stepped forward, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

 

“Finn.” Leia held her hand back as she looked at the ground. Was she crying? Kylo couldn’t tell as he watched her pull herself together.

 

“He used her.” Poe said, looking at his friend, touching his arm gently. Finn looked at the older man, before realizing what he meant. Finn shook his head and covered his mouth.

 

“Poor Rey.” Finn mumbled as he looked back to Kylo.

 

Kylo stood still, his arms crossed and eyes on the floor. He didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know what to think or do, because all he wanted to do was give Hux his revenge.

 

“Rey is a strong girl.” Leia said. That snapped Kylo’s patience. He turned on his heels and walked away, pacing the floor now.

 

“She may be strong, but no one _ever_ gets to do that. Not to her. Not to Rey.” Kylo spat out. He saw Poe nod as he walked over towards Kylo.

 

“I agree. This son of a bitch needs to get what he deserves.” Poe said to Kylo, extending a hand to him. Kylo didn’t know what to make of it. What did it mean? Was it meant as a peace offering? Kylo thought about it, but took the man’s hand and shook it anyway.

 

It had been a while before he had seen this man he called a friend years before. It felt oddly familiar to be shaking his hand once again. It helped calm Kylo’s nerves and that made him even more anxious in a different way.

 

“He will. When we go with our plan.” Leia said, smiling at the three of them. “We should reach out destination soon. I think we are all rested enough. The adrenaline from certain events,” Leia said, pausing as her face was covered by a grimace. “Will be helpful so long as we can keep our heads about us.” Leia finished, directing a hard look at Poe and her son.

 

“We will.” Poe said before Kylo had a chance to enter.

 

He would try to keep his cool and not stray from the plan, so long as it meant his Rey was okay. That is meant should would be home in his arms that night.

 

Kylo could keep his temper and rage under control if it meant he saved his starlight.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

**Chapter 13**

 

Rey woke up to alarms going off. She looked around for the source. It wasn’t in her room. That was reassuring all on it’s own. As she sat up, Rey flinched at the ache that settled on her lower back and hips. There was another ache, but she was ignoring that. Right at this moment she needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

 

As she pulled up her pants, and quickly pulled her tunic down over her stomach, Rey stood and headed towards the door, her bare feet making no sound against the cold durasteel.

 

As she reached it, she felt a presence on the other side of the door. Rey was hesitant to move, not able to identify who was approaching her from the hallway. Though her confidence wavered, she opened it to find Phasma standing there, he fist raised to knock.

 

“Phasma, what is going on?” Rey asked, though her tone sounded more demanding. Rey cleared her throat to calm her nerves, schooling her expression as much as she could. She could tell Phasma saw right through her. The piercing blue eyes of the other woman gave no insight to her own thought, but held contempt for Rey.

 

“We aren’t sure yet. I was told to come and find you. Protect you. Hux thought you would be curious as to what was happening. I’m sure he’ll be shocked to hear that his strong new weapon is afraid.” Phasma said cooly, walking into Rey’s chambers. Rey closed the door behind her, scanning the room quickly to see if there was another way out. When she saw no way to escape, Rey resigned herself to looking for a weapon instead. She didn’t have any conventional weapon at her disposal, but she was a scavenger. She would figure it out.

 

“I’m not worried. Just concerned for our Supreme Leader.” Rey said as she walked over to a bench at the end of her bed. She sat on it and looked at the chrome trooper. She couldn’t read her well through the armor she wore. It unnerved Rey.

 

Just from the walk from the door to her bed, Rey had pinpointed at least two different items she could use for self defense. She had a comb on top of the dresser to her left that she could break and use in close combat, or there was a the door to her ‘fresher on her right. She figured if push comes to shove, she could duck in there and figure out a plan b. The door locked and should withstand a couple of blaster bolts.

 

“Our Supreme Leader is fine, I assure you. He was more worried about your safety then his own. He thinks this attack is for you. Would you know anything about that?” Phasma asked, disrupting Rey from her thoughts. The large woman stepped closer to Rey, crowding her space. It made Rey want to jump up and move away, but she wouldn’t show that weakness. She would stand her ground for as long as she could.

 

“I have no family. No ties. Nothing except to my Supreme Leader.” Rey said, hoping the venom in her tone sounded convincing. She needed to make sure that the chrome trooper believed she was still under the effects of reprogramming. It seemed to be enough for Phasma, as she took a step back to look over Rey.

 

“I hope that is true. Otherwise, I will have the-” Phasma was cut off by shooting in the cordor by Rey’s quarters. The fight had gotten close by.

 

It stole both of their attention, as Rey jumped up from the bench she had been sitting on. Phasma started her march towards the door, only pausing to look at Rey who had started to followed her.

 

“Stay here.” Phasma said with a curt nod, before continuing her walk towards the door. Rey stood still, but yelled out to get the other woman’s attention. It was enough to halt her steps which gave Rey a little sliver of pride.

 

Phasma turned to look at her, her blaster held tightly in her hands. If Rey had seen Phasma’s hands under the gloves, she would have bet money that her knuckles were white.

 

“Wouldn’t it be safer for me to have a blaster as well? To defend myself?” Rey asked, walking towards the giant of a woman. She stopped when Phasma’s grip on her blaster changed. It looked like a sign, to Rey, that she shouldn’t push her luck any further.

 

“You are dumber than you seem if you think that I’m going to give you a weapon. You may seem changed, but I don’t trust it.” Phasma said, raising her blaster higher on her hip.

 

Rey smirked then, her rebellious streak coming out as she stalked over to the woman. She placed a hand against Phasma’s arm, feeling the tension rolling off her in waves. Rey looked up, locking her eyes on the chrome mask. She flashed her most cat like smile as she held the other woman’s gaze.

 

“Ask the Supreme Leader about our night, last night. I think he knows where my loyalties lie.” Rey said, turning to walk away after giving the chrome armor under her hand a little squeeze. “He may also mention how much fun my _loyalties_ are. He did seem _very_ pleased when he left this morning.”

 

Rey felt sick to her stomach talking about what happened the night before. She felt sick from pretending she enjoyed that monster touching her. But she needed to get out. Needed her own weapon. If that meant playing a character then she could do it. It was a skill she learned years ago in the sands of Jakku.

 

Rey paused mid step, her back towards Phasma. She felt her face break into a large smile, her chest tightening in hope and joy.

 

Rey could unmistakably feel Kylo’s Force signature. He was in the base, maybe two hallways down Rey would guess. He was close by and here for her. That was all that mattered in that moment. Damn her act. Damn Phasma and Hux and every trooper that had worked under them willingly.

Rey needed to get out. She needed to get to him. Her inlustris. If that meant fighting her way out past Phasma, without a weapon, she could do it. She would do it.

 

After the night of horror she had the day before, nothing could hurt her more than being seperated from her Ben a moment longer.

 

With that in mind, Rey turned to face Phasma who was stalking toward the door again, less than three steps away from her escape. Knowing she needed to stop Phasma, Rey picked up the object closest to her and flung it with all her might at the chrome monster.

 

The pillow hit Phasma square in the middle of her back, pausing her motions. She turned and looked over to Rey who was standing in a fighting stance. Her feet were planted shoulder width apart, her hands clenched in tight fists at her sides, and her chin held up defiantly.

 

Phasma looked down at the ground as she turned around to fully face Rey. She let out a small chuckle that was distorted by her vocal modulator.

 

“Did you really just throw a pillow at me, desert rat?” Phasma asked, stalking towards Rey. Despite all the armor she wore, her body held a agility and softness in it’s movements. It made Rey’s throat run dry with fear, but she refused to give up ground.

 

“It didn’t just hit you on it’s own, did it?” Rey retorted, moving to circle the other woman. Soon the two of them were rotating around the couch, eyes locked on the other and their muscles ready to pounce.

 

Phasma made the first move, bringing her blaster up and firing a shot at Rey who ducked out of it’s path just in the nick of time. Rey staid low to the ground, rolling forward towards Phasma as she shot off another plast.

 

Rey pushed herself forward, keeping her momentum. She rolled past Phasma’s leg and grabbed a blaster rifle off of her belt.

 

“Smarter than they give you credit for, scavenger.” Phasma spat as she whirled around to face Rey who already stood, facing her with the blaster rifle risen.

 

“Don’t listen to rumors then.” Rey spat out, firing our a shot at Phasma. It hit her in the shoulder, making her stumble backwards from the force. She was tumbling over the couch she had run into when she let a shot out, hitting Rey in the side.

 

It made Rey fall to her knees, letting out a blood curdling scream. She looked down at her side, seeing nothing but red blood mixing with broken skin.

 

“A new model.” Phasma said, righting herself  and stalking around the couch to where Rey was curled in on herself. “Stronger blast than any other weapon known to space.” Phasma continued foundly, looking over her blaster as she stalked closer. Rey tried to cower back, pushing at the ground and groaning from the pain. She was stopped by Phasma stomping on her foot.

 

“This, beautiful piece of technology will be the last thing you see. Can’t scavenge your way out of this one, Jakku dirt.” Phasma leaned in and snarled at Rey, before raising the barrel of the blaster to the injured girl’s temple.

 

Rey looked up at her tormentor, her eyes still flaring defiance despite the pain she felt. With one last yell, Rey felt the world darken around her, the sound of a blaster echoing her battle cry.

 

~~~

 

Kylo and Finn had managed to get into the building through a back hatch used for trash normally. Kylo had remembered it, having seen a few workers sneak out of it in his time on the base. Finn had heard of it, but hadn’t been there himself, so Kylo had lead them in.

 

While he and Finn had snuck in, Leia and Poe had landed and taken General Hux’s attention as well as most of his trooper ranks. The other duo were covering their distraction as a meeting. They were meeting with Hux to talk about fixing ties and trying to be hospitable with each other. His mother had come up with the plan, and quickly drafted up false documents to turn over to Hux in a sign of good faith. Kylo had looked over her plan and agreed. Hux wasn’t dumb, but he also wasn’t the brightest. He wouldn’t read over the documents to see that they held no legal bindings. Leia was also prepared to offer herself as a captive if need be, knowing that once Finn and Kylo got Rey out they would save her. That was the only part Kylo had fought her on. Eventually he conceded to her, knowing that his mother was even more stubborn than himself.

 

Kylo also had to admit that he may not see eye to eye with her, but his mother was a brilliant woman.

 

“Over here.” Finn said as he started to recognize the lay out of the ship around them. He started pulling Kylo back into a dark corner of the ship by his arm to hide while they collected themselves and tried to figure out where Rey was in the ship.

 

“So, where is she?” Fin said, looking over Kylo who was looking past him down the hall. He could tell that Kylo wasn’t actually looking at something, but past them all. Searching.

 

“She’s up a level. There are only two troopers at her door. I don’t feel a lot on this level. Mostly workers. The troopers were called up incase my mother decides to try anything. The others are off duty and sleeping.” Kylo said finally, looking at Finn who nodded and looked out down the hallway.

 

“I’ll never get used to you and peanut having that GPS.” Finn mumbled as he stepped out into the hall when he saw it was clear.

 

“It’s a force-bond.” Kylo mumbled, stepping out behind Finn. He fixed his tunic. When he looked up Finn was shaking his head and grimacing at him. “What is it now? Kylo demanded, annoyed by the traitor already.

 

“You are going to stick out like a sore thumb.” Finn said as he scanned over Kylo’s appearance.

 

Since their time on the Falcon, Ben had found a old tunic of his. It was a little small but still the black he appreciated. His pants were the same black he had the whole time, and he had leather arm wraps around his wrists to his elbows. It was his typical dark and brooding attire.

 

Kylo huffed as he pushed past Finn, yelling back over his shoulder- “Well, luckily I can make people forget seeing me.” Kylo could hear Finn grumble, before he started to walk after Kylo.

 

“Well then, why am I here?” Finn retorted as he caught up to Kylo, having to take almost two steps to his long stride. It made Kylo smirk slightly to himself.

 

“Because you’re a good fighter and I thought Rey might not have remembered me. She would have nothing against you though if she didn’t remember you. So, logically you would be able to get her to run away with us.  Beside, you are taking Rey out while I go to join my mother and Poe and take care of Hux” Kylo said, his hand clenching into a fist at his side. He needed Finn there to get Rey to safely while he dealt with that ginger bastard that was talking to his mother right at this moment. He couldn’t have Rey there to see what he would do once he got his hands on that monster of a man.

 

“You know she won’t leave without you. She’s a stubborn person.” Finn said, dodging around the corner with Kylo as a servant walked down the hall while working on a task. They waited, listening to the retreating steps of the worker before continuing their trek.

 

“That’s why you’re here to make her. Push comes to shove I use the Force to incapacitate her and you’ll carry her out.” Kylo said. The thought of having to use the Force against his Rey again made his stomach drop. He hoped it didn’t come to that. He would never use it against her unless he had to.

 

Kylo and Finn made the rest of their way up the cordor in silence. Kylo and Finn got cornered by a servant who went to yell. Kylo stopped the girl mid shout and then erased the memory of Kylo and Finn from her mind. He put her in a Force sleep and set her gently on the ground. He looked around to make sure that he yell hadn’t alerted anyone to their location. Once he was sure no one else was approaching he stood up to his full height and started to walk again.

 

“That’s a neat trick.” Finn said, his tone holding back little aggression towards Kylo as they headed up a set of stairs towards the floor Kylo felt Rey was on.

 

“It comes in handy.” Kylo retorted, as he held the door open for Finn before following him into another cordor. “It did just save your ass.” Kylo continued on. He suddenly stopped and grabbed Finn’s arm, pulling him into a dark spot against the wall, praying to whatever was listening that they hadn’t been spotted.

 

“What th-” Kylo covered Finn’s mouth and flashed him a look that told the man to shut up. Soon there were footsteps walking out into the cordor. They were staggered and uneven, clearly not steps of a trooper.

 

Kylo’s heart skipped a beat then as he focused in on the steps with the force. The signature was weaker than he had ever sensed it before, but unmistakable nonetheless. Kylo stepped out, turning to see if his feeling was right. He was stopped through by Finn pushing him back. Kylo turned to yell at him, but stopped before a word came out when he saw the troopers holding blasters to their chests.

 

“Guys.” Finn said, looking at the two stormtroopers that held them against the wall. Kylo glared at them, moving to step forward. One pushed him back while the other yelled at Finn.

 

“Traitor.”

 

The two troopers were distracted by Finn who was trying to talk to them. It was a good chance for attack though, and gave Kylo just enough time and space to hit the blaster that was to his chest sideways. The trooper pulled the trigger in response, shooting at the wall behind Kylo. The second trooper that had been holding a blaster to Finn turned the gun to Kylo and shot.

 

Kylo moved just in time and caught the blast mid air in a Force hold, shooting it back towards the man in white. The trooper fell backwards from the blast. Kylo looked at Finn who had the second trooper distracted by shooting at him, keeping him cornered.

 

Kylo moved to the trooper that had been blasted back and touched his temple, putting him into a Force sleep. Kylo turned to see the stormtrooper advancing on Finn. He shot his hand out to stop him, force choking him. With a flick of his finger, the trooper fell to the ground with a solid thunk.

 

Finn looked over at Kylo, who just nodded, rubbing the back of his hand over his forehead to move his hair from his face.

 

“Thanks.” Finn shot out to Kylo before their attention snapped towards where they had heard the steps before when a loud cry of pain echoed through the hallway.

 

Kylo felt his heart drop at the sight of the woman, now crawling towards him.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Chapter 14**

 

Rey walked out of her room, her vision dark around the edges. She could see enough to walk though as she moved. She heard fighting down the hall and headed towards it. When the hallway when silent, Rey froze looking further up the hall to see Kylo looking back at her. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him.

 

Trying to walk forward, Rey held her side which was bleeding profusely. She stumbled towards her love, falling down to her knees, yelling as she fell onto her side. She cried, reaching one arm out to Kylo.

 

“Starlight!” Kylo called as he ran over to Rey, grabbing her quickly in his arms. “Your signature is so weak. I didn’t feel you...” Kylo worried, kissing Rey’s face all over, pulling back to stare into her eyes. They were glazed over in pain. The life in her eyes fading quickly. That’s when Kylo looked at his own hand and saw it was covered in her blood. His eyes darted to her side that was torn apart from a blaster shot. Her skin was down to one of its lowest layers. In the middle of where the blast was centered, Kylo could see the start of Rey’s rib. “No…” Kylo mumbled, looking back at Rey whose eyes were closing slowly.

 

“Inlustris…” Rey choked out in a whisper, her body starting to go limp in Kylo’s arms. Her hand tried to grip at Kylo’s arms, the motion useless as her muscles were too exhausted to grasp anything. She let them fall limp, curling in towards the warmth his body offered her quickly cooling body.

 

Kylo gazed down at his starlight, panic setting deeper into his bones as he saw how large the hole was in Rey’s side. It was more damage than Kylo had seen in all his years from a blaster. Most of the times, the shots weren’t deadly due to the technology becoming outdated, but this- this was deadly. It was more than any med droid could fix, Kylo believed. He felt his hope draining out of him, like the color was draining from Rey’s face.

 

“Rey. Rey, no. Sweetheart, stay with me.” Kylo muttered to Rey, holding her close to his chest. He couldn’t lose her. She was his everything. She made him want to be a better person. Without her, he was just a monster again. A monster without hope. Without his Rey of starlight. The thought made a sob escape his chest as he started to rock back and forth with her.

 

“Ren, we need to go.” Finn said, moving towards Kylo and seeing Rey. He swallowed harshly, as tears pricked at his eyes. He looked around, seeing other stormtroopers approaching them. “Rey needs to get back to the ship now.” Finn said, moving to grab Rey from Kylo. He knew that Kylo was in no state to think clearly. Finn wasn’t sure how he was able to himself. It was probably the adrenaline, he thought.

 

Kylo growled in response to the other other man trying to take the girl from his arms. He threw out his hand, shoving Finn into the wall nearest to them with such Force it dented the durasteel. Finn let out a groan as he looked over at Kylo, who was glaring at him.

 

“Don’t touch her!” He bellowed at the man, his eyes glowing fiercely as he looked back down at his starlight. He heard the groans and curses of Finn as he stood up, but that didn’t matter to him. Nothing else mattered besides the girl in his arms. His eyes never left the form of Rey. He watched as drops of water fell onto Rey’s face. He knew those were from his own eyes, but he still wiped at Rey’s cheeks and eyes, rocking her back and forth slowly.

 

“You’ll be okay, my love. I’ll avenge this and you’ll be okay. I’ll personally kill them all.” Kylo muttered as he held Rey close to him. His eyes flashed between his dark rich brown to an unnatural yellow as he blinked away more tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

 

Kylo looked down at Rey, touching her side tenderly. She winced at the pain, trying to pull away from him and the touch. He hushed her softly, stroking her temple as he let her hand remain rested over her side.

 

“Hush, my love. I know it hurts. It will be okay. It will be okay.” Kylo whispered softly to her, his lips pressing against her temple gently. He let his hand and lips linger on her as he focused on the Force around him.

 

Luke had told him of Force healing at the Jedi academy when we was younger, but it all just seemed like lies at the time. There was no way anyone, lest Kylo, could save Rey. All he did was destroy everything and everyone around him. But he had to try. He had to try for Rey. He prayed that not everything that uncle told him were lies.

 

Slowly, as if he was afraid to hurt her, Kylo let his energy flow into Rey like the healers in the tales from his childhood did. He used his anger and hurt and connection to the dark side to help his beautiful love as well. He knew it wasn’t conventional in the least, but he was desperate. All he felt at that moment was anger, sadness, and fear. Anger that someone had hurt his love. Sadness that he wasn’t there to help or protect her. Fear that he was going to lose her. He couldn’t lose her. He couldn’t.

 

Kylo reached into Rey’s head, putting her into a deep Force sleep. He felt horrible about it, but he knew it was the right thing. He had to do it, even to just ease her pain while she passed on. The thought made Kylo’s chest sting, but if he could at least give her comfort while she went that would be enough. He would avenge her later if only she passed peacefully in his arms. He knew it was useless to hope that somehow she would come out of this alive. He wasn’t one to hold out on hope. That was Rey. His starlight was the hopeful one.

 

No matter how much Kylo believed that, a part of his mind couldn’t stop telling the opposite. Saying, but maybe, just maybe it was true. That he could help his starlight. His Rey of light. With that in mind, Kylo pulled Rey to him, laying her body against him as he laid back. He turned her, holding her so her side and chest was pressed against his. He wrapped his arm over her, holding her flush against him and praying to whoever would listen. Prayed they helped her. Kylo just wanted- no needed, his Rey to be okay. He tried to remember what he had learned about healing. That it came from the light? Didn’t it?

 

So Kylo help Rey, letting her take what little light he had in him. He could feel it leaving him. As Rey’s breathing became slower and slower, Kylo could feel the light being pulled out of him.

 

Suddenly, Kylo had no more light in him. It had all been taken from his body.  His light was dead in his arms.

 

In the background, Kylo could hear Finn shouting at him mingling with the sounds of blasters around them. He paid them no attention as he held Rey’s still body close to him.

 

It felt like someone had ripped his chest open. It felt like one of the blaster shots that were whizzing around him had landed on him. Everything around him darkened. His world became cold and hostile. Nothing but anger and fury were left in him.

 

Slowly, Kylo set Rey down onto the cool dura steel before standing up and looking over to Finn who was admitly fighting off the men attacking them. Some troopers had stumbled upon them and apparently taken fire. Kylo hadn’t noticed, but wasn’t in the mood to deal with their poor shooting skills at the moment. With one flick of his wrist, Kylo snapped the stormtroopers necks. Their bodies fell to the ground with sickening thuds. The air that had been frantic and filled with the sound of shots stilled to an eerie silence.

 

Finn’s attention turned back to Kylo. He gasped and shook his head, stepping backwards before leaning back into the wall, panting from the fight he had just been in. He seemed to be cowering back from Kylo. The Jedi kept his gaze locked on Finn, piercing the shorter man's soul with yellow gaze. It froze him to the place he stood.

 

“Take Rey to the ship.” He commanded leaving no room for debate, before turning and walking through the halls of the ship. Kylo didn’t bother looking back at Finn, knowing he was too scared to try and defy him. It made Kylo smile wickedly, knowing he had struck fear into the man’s soul.

 

Kylo walked through the halls and corridors with easy. He knew the lay out well enough and guessed that Hux would be up in one of the conference rooms with his mother and Poe. It was where they were taught to take any meetings.

 

As he went through the halls, anyone that Kylo passed in the halls met a very similar fate as the troopers who had been firing at him moments earlier. Their bodies lined the halls in his wake. As he bellowed onward towards his target, Kylo started to follow the force signature of his mother. Once he got closer to the conference rooms he easily figured out what room they were in. It was obvious, both because of the troopers that were guarding the door and the feeling of anxiety that flooded out from his mother. With one flick of his hand the troopers all fell, thunking to the floor below.

 

That’s when Kylo paused, eyeing the door that lay before him. He smiled darkly as he chuckled to himself.

 

There was nothing between Kylo and revenge but a durasteel door.

 

~~~

 

“What the-” Hux gasped as the durasteel door flew open, broken off the hinges. It flew into the wall to it’s right, hitting with a sickening thunk. Hux was ducked, covering his face. As soon as he realized there were no blaster shots, he looked up seeing Kylo Ren stalking into the room, towards him.

 

He stepped back, watching as Kylo stalked around the table, passing by his mother and Poe, his eyes locked on Hux.

 

“Son.” Leia gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she watched Kylo stalk Hux around the table with his wild yellow eyes and heaving chest. His hands and were covered in blood and they were clenched at his sides in tight fists. His clothes were soaked with blood as well and sticking to his chest and stomach. Kylo didn’t seem to notice his mother as he stopped in front of Hux who he had trapped in a corner.

 

“You touched her. You trapped her. You tried to take her from me!” Kylo roared at Hux, his voice sounding more animal than man as he stalked forward another step. Hux leaned back, physically trying to shrink himself away from Kylo. While he tried to shrink back, the terrified, red haired man,  reached for his blaster. It made Kylo growl with fury as he froze Hux’s hands with the Force, keeping him from grabbing at the weapon. Kylo’s other hand moved, cupping the smaller man’s throat in a tight and unrelenting grasp.

 

“One of your people shot her. They took her from me.” Kylo snarled, standing just a foot in front of Hux’s choking and gasping body. His hands kept trying to grasp and pry away the invisible grip that was killing him slowly..

 

Kylo growled, tightening his grip. He only broke his glare at the ginger when he heard Poe call his name. He darted his eyes, watching the man that had called him from his peripheral vision.

 

“Kylo.” Poe called, trying to step forward and reach out to him. He was abruptly stopped by the piercing gaze of his old friend’s eyes and a warning growl.

 

“Dameron, you would be smart to stay out of my business. Less you want to end up like this rat.” Kylo snarled, looking back over his shoulder to lock eyes with Poe before turning his attention back to Hux who was slowly turning purple and clutching at his throat and jaw with more tenacity.

 

“You took her from me. You took-” Kylo’s voice broke, his eyes faltering between yellow and brown as he blinked down at the ground, taking deep breaths. All he saw was how scared his starlight had been. How she looked before she died in his arms. It made his eyes settle in the bright yellow hue of the dark side.

 

“I’ll take everything from you.” Kylo promised solidly, looking back up at Hux, his yellow eyes boring into the green of his scared enemy. Kylo stalked closer to Hux, bearing his teeth like a wild animal. His pupils were blown with anger and blood lust.

 

“She was awake the whole time, you creaton. She felt everything. I could feel her anxiety. Her fear. She talked to me the whole time. Thought of me.” Kylo growled, tightening the Force hold on Hux who was now lifted off the ground, clutching at his neck in a more manic manor. “You are dumber than I thought if you ever thought she would willingly be with you.” Kylo added, watching Hux get a cocky smirk on his lips despite his situation.

 

“I figured… I have more of a chance… Than you.” Hux spat out through gasps, his attempts at grabbing at his throat pausing for a moment.

 

Kylo let out a loud yell as he moved quickly and grabbed Hux’s neck in his hand to physically choke the man. The pain he was able to inflict on this man made Kylo smile like a mad man. It only grew bolder as he saw the hand he held to Hux’s throat was the one covered in Rey’s blood. It seemed fitting. To kill the man that killed his beloved, while being covered in her blood.

 

Kylo locked his eyes with the other man for a quick moment. Kylo’s eyes were the last things Hux saw as Kylo snapped his neck with the force, stepping back and staring at the hand print on the man’s pale skin. Hux’s head spun fully around, his body going limp and falling to the ground.  

 

Kylo’s body sagged back in a similar fashion Hux’s had, as if he was the defeated one. His world started to blur around him, seeming like everything was too loud and busy but also slow and steady at the same time. His body felt numb. His eyes stung and his throat was dry like he had swallowed sand. The freedom he expected with his former comrades death, never came. Instead the emptiness in his chest grew as the anger subsided.

 

“Kylo!” Her voice rang in his ears, his mind teasing him with memories of her. It felt like a burning sensation. He let his tears flow freely as he crumpled in on himself, sobbing.

 

“Ben…” The voice seemed to be set on teasing him, closer this time. It didn’t stop when he covered his ears even, trying to find some relief from her ghost. It wasn’t her. His Rey had been taken from him. His starlight’s signature was gone.

 

“My inlustris. Look up. Please, love.” The voice was so tender. The hand that was cupping his cheek and wiping his hair away from his sweat covered face seemed so warm. So real.

 

Slowly and hesitantly, as if seeing for the first time Kylo opened his eyes and looked up to see Rey crouched in front of him. Her hazel eyes were warm. They filled with worry as she took in the yellow of his once beautiful brown eye. Her lips parted then closed in a tight line as if the apparition couldn’t find its words.

 

“Ben, what happened to make you to turn you to this?” Rey asked, her thumb brushing over the apple of his cheek under the yellow eye. Kylo leaned into the touch, kissing the inside of her palm gently but greedily. The touch from this ghost felt so much like his Rey, he couldn’t help himself.

 

“They took you from me. Your signature…” Kylo was cut off by a sob as he pulled Rey to his chest. For a trick of his mind, the girl before him seemed so real. She even smelled like his Rey. Faintly like sunshine and sand. A smell of the life she had fought through.

 

“I’m here. I’m here.” Rey said softly as she stroked his hair gently.

 

“My mind is more cruel than I thought.” Kylo spit out venomously as he looked at Rey who shook her head and sighed softly, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

 

“Oh my love, I’m here. I’m alive and well. You don’t feel me?” Rey asked softly, touching his cheek. Kylo leaned into the touch again, and closed his eyes slowly, searching the force around him. He wondered if this apparition could be right.

 

That’s when he felt it. He felt her Force signature flowing around him. It made his eyes shoot open and propelled his body forward as he  pulled Rey against him in a tight hug. He knew he was squishing her with the amount of force he held her, but he couldn’t let her go.

 

“Oh starlight, my love. Rey…” Kylo kept mumbling over and over in a loop, into her hair as he held her tightly. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Could feel the smile on her lips against his shoulder. He could feel that it wasn’t just a trick of his cruel head. She was really there with him.

 

“I’m here. I’m here.” Rey said softly, stroking his back soothingly with her hand. She just let her love hold her, knowing he needed it. Knowing he wasn’t listening to anything she said.

 

“How?” Kylo finally choked out, pulling back to cup Rey’s face. She was just beaming at him, her force signature relaxed despite what had just occurred. His hands kept sliding over her, needing to touch and feel. To know she was alive and with him.

 

“The same way I fixed your back during our first kiss.” Rey said, wiping away tears that were rolling down Kylo’s cheeks. “You gave me part of you. You pushed your hope and love and light into me. You came and saved me, like a prince in one of those old holobooks. My prince…” Rey said softly, kissing Kylo gently. Her lips were like home, soft but worked over years of sun. Kylo melted into their touch.

 

It all made sense now. That is why he could feel the last bits of light fading from him. They weren’t fading, but being used to heal his love. As he held her against his chest, he healed her without noticing it.

 

As Kylo’s mind whirled, he continued to kiss Rey. He deepened each kiss, needing to feel her. Taste her. He needed to know that this was still real and they were both alive and okay. It wasn’t just some dream he had made to cope with her lose.

 

Kylo felt the darkness melting away with each kiss from his starlight. The light he had given her slowly returning as he touched her warm cheek and felt the happy tears that rolled down her face. Slowly as the light returned to him, the yellow in his eyes dissipated. Just his brown ones were left over, full of love and passion for his Rey. His starlight.

 

“Not to ruin this moment, but there will be some really unhappy people out for our head once they realize that their leader was murdered.” Poe said, ushering Leia out of the room. Finn was at the door frame, waiting to meet them.

 

“There aren’t many left to notice.” Finn mumbled to Poe as he walked past. Poe just sighed and nodded, patting his friend on the shoulder as they walked out, leaving Kylo and Rey left in the room.

 

After a moment, Kylo slowly stood up and looked down at Rey, before pulling her up and into his arms. He knew she would normally protest him carrying her, saying that she could walk fine on her own, but he was thankful she let him hold her close. It was something small and somewhat meaningless, but it was a way he could take care of her.  

 

With Rey in his arms, and his mother and her colleagues in front of him, Kylo walked out of the base towards their waiting ship.

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is- the epilogue. Tell me what you think! This was my first fic!!!!

Epilogue

 

Four Years Later

 

Kylo woke up in his and Rey’s room. It was the only one in the Millenium Falcon, having been modified and enlarged for them to use instead of a small and tight bunk. When Kylo rolled over to let his eyes rest on his beautiful wife, he noticed she wasn’t there. She wasn’t next to him, curled up into a ball on her side like she always was. When he felt the sheets they were cool under her touch.

 

“Rey?” Kylo called up as he jumped up, his eyes scanning over the room. His heart was in his throat when he didn’t see her. He walked out of the room heading down the hall before hearing Rey talking softly to herself.

 

“Someday, you’ll get to pilot this ship. I’ll make sure of it. It will be in tip-top shape for you. I’ll teach you how to fly. Your daddy will try to say he is the better pilot and try to show you how to do things differently. Don’t listen to him. He’s a porg-brained man. But a good one. He can show you how to cook. Teach you manners. I’ve never been good at those things. I’ll be the one to show you how to climb.” Rey said softly to herself. Kylo could see her rubbing her rounded belly as he turned the corner. He let out a soft sigh as he walked in, alerting Rey to his presence.

 

“Don’t listen to her. I’m a Skywalker and a Solo. Obviously the best pilot here.” Kylo said softly as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rey’s belly. He moved her forward, on the window bench, squeezing in to sit behind her. He let his arms wrap around her, his large hands spanning over her stomach as he kissed her neck. She let out a soft hum and leaned back into him.

 

“What are you doing up?” Rey asked softly, looking out the bay port as stars rushed past them. She placed her hands over Kylo’s, her hand toying with his wedding band.

 

“I got cold without a little scavenger nuzzling into me.” Kylo teased softly, resting his head on top of hers. He twined his fingers with her, settling her nervous fingers with his own. “I think the more important question is why aren’t you sleeping? You need your rest.”

 

Rey let out an annoyed huff. She turned her head to rest her ear against his chest and his heartbeat. “Padme isn’t settling tonight. I didn’t want my tossing and turning to keep you awake.” Rey said softly, letting her eyes close as she rested against her husband.

 

“Ah, is our daughter not behaving?” Kylo chided as he ran one hand over Rey’s hair soothingly. He smiled as she just let out a little hum in acknowledgement to his comment. He could feel her body relaxing against him as she started to fall asleep, listening to his heart beat.

 

Kylo couldn’t believe he was here, holding his wife against him as she carried their child. That Rey was his and was alive and well. He still had night terrors that this was all a dream his mind made up. But it was moments like these that reminded him just how real it was.

 

He had his starlight. He had his daughter who would be born soon. He had a life he never expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my beta who reached out through tumblr and helped me make this story amazing. 
> 
> And thank you to the amazing people (and writers) Shwtlee and ReyloRobyn2011 who inspired me to start writing this fic. I loved their work and it made me want to create my own! I'm not sure how to tag people here yet, or anything like that, but please go over and check out their works! 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and please feel free to leave me a comment or question!


End file.
